Llegaste para que nos hicieran caso
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Al final de un ajetreado día, Shelly mira lastimeramente su barriga reflejo de sus 3 meses de embarazo. Pero algo bueno tenía que sacar de esto; ese bebé sería la clave para que al fin ella y Kevin McCormick fuesen tomados en cuenta dentro de sus familias. [Kelly]
1. Tesoro mesiánico

**En efecto, mis amores. No leyeron mal. Esta historia involucra a los primogénitos de las familias McCormick y Marsh; un Kelly (o para mí así suena). Comentarios al final.**

 **Ni "South Park" ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Narrado en primera persona por Shelly. Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

—Si necesitas algo más no dudes en pedírmelo por el transmisor.

—Que sí, papá. — Asentí para que saliera de mi cuarto de una vez. Ya me encontraba recostada en mi cama sin destenderla y con una almohada apoyando mi espalda.

—Bien. Y Shelly. —Apenas si puse el esfuerzo necesario en girar mi cabeza hacia la puerta mientras sostenía en mis manos una revista de las que leía cuando adolescente. —Papi te ama ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Ya vete, _Lorde_. —Me obedeció sin dejar de lado esa ensanchada y estúpida sonrisa que tenía desde hace prácticamente 3 meses; desde que se enteró que su "princesa" traería un bebé al mundo.

Apagué el transmisor y con mi mano busqué el celular por debajo de mi almohada. El maldito ya se había quedado sin batería y estaba demasiado fastidiada como para buscar el condenado cargador. Esperaba poder llamarte aunque sea unos minutos.

—Te necesito a ti. Ahora. —Susurré para mí a la vez que miraba fijamente hacia mi ropero, como si pudiera ver a través de este. Bien lo recordaba, que en uno de sus cajones tenía una foto de hace muchos años. No necesitaba levantarme e ir por ella.

—Cuando fuimos al cabrón _Cirque Du Cheville_. —Reí hasta donde mis frenillos me dejaron. Ese día antes de partir a la función nos tomaron una foto a los menores; al mojón de mi hermano y sus amigos, a Kevin y a mí.

Me puse de pie, posando mi mano sobre mi estómago y usando la libre para halar las colchas me resigné a dormir, sin importar en qué parte del suelo había caído mi revista. Apagué la luz de mi lámpara y notaba tristemente los leves cambios que había sufrido mi cuarto.

—Estúpida cuna.

—Estúpida pañalera.

—Estúpidos mamelucos en mis cajones con mi demás estúpida ropa.

—Estúpido catálogo de carriolas. —Y lloré sólo por lo que había durado mi emoción. Unos diez segundos. Nunca había sido una niña y adolescente normal ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a sobrevivir a esto?

Pero obviamente era responsable.

¿Qué me llevó a esto? ¿Enserio había tanto alboroto porque Shelly Marsh estuviese embarazada?

Sí, y aún así no me gustan estos cambios. Sencillamente porque no estoy acostumbrada a recibir atención.

Kevin McCormick es alguien como yo. Miembros en una familia donde somos algo así como un cero a la izquierda. Dos chicos de diecinueve años que están convencidos que todo el amor de sus padres van dirigidos a sus hermanos. Dos aún adolescentes que se hicieron rudos por culpa de esa falta de atención. Que bueno, esa ventaja nos ha ayudado a no salir con ridiculeces ni sentimentalismos frente a los demás. A, como diría el gordo amigo de mi hermano, hacer respetar nuestra autoridad aunque fuese un poco.

¿Y de dónde sales tú?

De la fiesta de cumpleaños número 15 del hijo favorito de la familia Marsh.

Sólo recuerdo que ese día la casa se llenó de un ambiente que en ninguno de mis cumpleaños he vivido. Con todos sus amigos presentes, mis padres, e inclusive familiares que ni sabía que tenía. Hasta el abuelo hizo lo imposible por que lo trajeran del asilo para ver a su querido "Billy".

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Stan!— Y buenos deseos era todo lo que he escuchado, no sólo en sus cumpleaños sino en mis diecinueve años de invisible vida. Recogí mi chamarra de una de las sillas y me dirigí a la puerta, de todas maneras nadie notaría si estaba ahí o no. Solté una maldición cuando vi al hermano mayor de los McCormick parado frente a la misma.

— ¿Qué mojones quieres?—Respondí fingiendo enojo para cubrir el susto que aún conservaba en mi tono de voz.

—Kenny me llamó para que le trajera el regalo de tu hermano. —Contestaste con simpleza alzando la pequeña bolsa de papel con un moño visiblemente reciclado que llevabas en las manos. — El imbécil lo olvidó en casa. —Me hice a un lado para dejarlo ingresar a mi casa pero se detuvo a mi lado. — ¿Y tú? ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?— Saqué mi cabello de mi espalda y dejé el lugar sin responder. El recién llegado cerró la puerta tras de él aminorando el ruido de adentro. Y comencé a caminar por la parte del pueblo que carecía de personas que me conocieran. Era tarde para que una chica anduviera sola por las calles pero eso no me preocupaba ni un gramo. Nunca había sido una adolescente atractiva, aún llevaba frenillos (transparentes afortunadamente) y mi cabello seguía siendo un tanto disparejo ¿Quién se atrevería a acercarse y hacer algo "indecente"? Pero por un instante ese pensamiento se disipó cuando escuché pasos acelerados acercándose. Opté por tomar la postura más a la defensiva que pude y girarme.

—Tranquila. No pensaba tocarte. —Soltó divertido al ver mi puño alzado y preparado para darle un golpe en donde se dejara. Dejé de fruncir el ceño ligeramente y bajé mi puño.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Estás siguiéndome? —Reclamé escupiendo apenas una gota de saliva en su cara la cual no se molestó en remover.

—Sí. —Afirmaste desvergonzadamente pero te apresuraste a arreglar tu respuesta. — Pero en mi defensa, es un pueblo libre así que puedo caminar por donde quiera. —De ahí en fuera no fue necesario reclamarle algo.

A decir verdad, no es que odiara a Kevin. Simplemente nos soportábamos. En los años que nos conocíamos apenas si habíamos conversado unas 3 veces. Pero esa noche no hicieron falta las palabras altisonantes (casi), ni los comentarios despechados hacia algo o alguien. Únicamente sacar a flote lo que era ser parte de nuestras respectivas familias.

—Pero si mal no recuerdo siempre estabas en el cuadro de honor de la primaria y de la secundaria. —Cuestionaba algo confundido trayendo el tercer par de cervezas de la noche, de la reserva especial de su padre. Y sentándose a mi lado en el jardín de su humilde morada.

—Promedio de nueve punto siete y primer lugar en lenguas extranjeras. —Aclaré. — Siempre he sido una cerebrito aunque no lo parezca.

— ¿Y tus padres no lo saben?

—Más bien no se han dado cuenta. — Di un sorbo a mi cerveza y apreté contra mis manos la parte superior de la lata. — Siempre es la boleta de Stan la que está pegada en el refrigerador, con su "deslumbrante" nueve de promedio. —Ironicé con una mezcla de humor y rabia al recordarlo.

—Los padres pueden llegar a lastimar sin darse cuenta.

—Mucho. — Añadí jugueteando con la lata casi medio vacía en mi mano y girándome a verlo. —Ey, ¿y qué sucedió con el basquetbol? No me gusta admitirlo pero lo jugabas mejor que ningún otro idiota.

—Lo dejé hace tiempo. —Notaba que estaba herido al comentármelo. —Nunca nadie iba a verme a los partidos, mis padres nunca firmaron la autorización para la beca, vendieron mis balones para comprar los regalos de Navidad de mis hermanos. —Desvió su rostro dejando salir un eructo y volvió a la charla normal. — Así ya ni ganas tenía de seguir jugando.

—Ni hablar. De todas maneras ese uniforme te hacía lucir como un marica. —Terminé mi bebida escuchando una carcajada de parte del anfitrión. Este terminó su cerveza y aplastó la lata contra su cabeza sin dejar de reír.

—Esa es la Shelly que conozco. — Sentí cómo mi cabeza era golpeada a mano limpia por él. —Ya me estabas deprimiendo. —Gruñí fingiendo dolor y lo imité regresándole el gesto.

—Jódete, mojón. — No obstante, sentí un calor infernal cuando sentía de nuevo su mano en mi cabeza pero acariciando apenas perceptiblemente mi cabello. Oh Dios, ya empezamos con los efectos del alcohol.

—Ya bebiste como un enfermo. Déjalo. —Asumí tambaleándome al levantarme y ofrecerle mi ayuda.

—Shelly, 3 cervezas no emborrachan a nadie. Al menos yo no. —Esperaba que me lo confirmara y pudiera ponerse de pie él mismo pero insistió con la mirada que le diera mi mano de nuevo valiéndose de esta para apoyarse. —Tranquila. —Aún con la mirada desafiante que desarrollé desde niña no podía evitar sentirme algo intimidada por la diferencia de alturas entre los dos. Apenas unos 5 centímetros pero odiaba sentirme expuesta o inferior. —Oye...—Me tomó por el cuello acariciando mi mejilla y acercándome a su rostro. Lo detuve pero lo hizo de nuevo. — ¿Sientes que has estado sola mucho tiempo?—Susurró más parecido a una afirmación. Kevin apenas si podía coordinar sus orbes con los míos. Ja, y decía que no estaba tomado.

— ¿Y tú qué?

—No me has contestado.

—No tengo por qué. —Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura. Lo golpeé en la espalda y brazos pero aún seguía siendo más fuerte que yo. Era comprensible, supongo. Siendo una chica que apenas si había tenido tres o 4 cortos noviazgos, desacostumbrada a la cercanía con los demás y que de pronto acaricien tu cintura. Eso no se ve todos los días. —Suéltame, imbécil. Te dije que bebiste demasia...—Reposó su cabeza entre mi cuello ignorándome.

—Mañana me importará un carajo. —Marcó mi cuello con un beso tensándome al instante. —Pero hoy no quiero quedarme solo. —No di respuesta alguna. Dejé que me moviera a su voluntad, a lo que quisiera hacer, a donde quisiera llevarme. Sin rechistar hasta que fuese necesario.

Nos bastó una noche. Entendíamos el mismo dolor. Y así como pretendíamos que los demás no nos importaban, también lo haríamos con lo que sucediera entre esas cuatro paredes.

Kevin no era el chico más refinado del pueblo. Ni el mejor arreglado. Y era medio bruto en sus acciones. Pero modales no le falta. Supo tratarme aunque él no tenía ni puta idea de lo que hacíamos.

— ¿Todo bien?—Me cuestionó aún concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo con su intimidad dentro de la mía. Y aunque le hubiera respondido que no, sabía que era pura cortesía. Ya no me estaba escuchando.

—K-kev...—Supliqué como nunca antes. Que esto nunca acabara. Sólo por esa noche a esa persona no le importaron mis kilos de más, mis frenillos ni mi cabello algo seboso. Para Kevin McCormick fui la persona más atractiva del planeta.

Debo admitir, y en serio, que en su momento fue aterrador perder mi virginidad. Porque, hijo mío, nunca se sucede como uno sueña. No sentía nada más que ansiedad al estar cubierta por otra piel desnuda en vez de mis habituales sábanas. Los orgasmos son otra cosa, y mi reacción lógica fue corresponder gustosa a aquello que sin control se desbocaba en mi interior. Pero luego el remordimiento y sobretodo la incomodidad te rondan la maldita cabeza hasta que uno de los dos rompa el silencio. Y peor dormir en otra casa.

— ¿Te lastimé?— Era la tercera vez en la noche que lo preguntaba y mi respuesta era la misma, una negativa. —Me voy a dormir. — Sin más rodó en el colchón dándome la espalda y cubriéndose hasta el cuello con las sábanas rotas de su cama.—Ah, y ni se te ocurra irte ahora. —Giró su rostro apenas asomando sus ojos. —Ya es muy tarde y no quisiera que te pasara algo. Mañana se nos ocurrirá algo qué decir. — Dicho esto volvió a recostarse. Advertí que ya había puesto el seguro a la puerta, y eso me dio tranquilidad en caso de que su tonto hermano regresara de la fiesta de Stan.

—Kevin...—Le llamé pero se había dormido (o eso parecía). Me abstuve de acariciar un segundo su espalda donde anteriormente le había golpeado. De volver a trazar las marcas de mis uñas en su piel. Terminé arañando la almohada y me dispuse a dormir. Por dentro estaba feliz, había sido el centro de atención para alguien que pasaba lo mismo que yo. Y espero haberlo reconfortado también. Sólo una palabra me cruzó antes de profundizarme en un sueño de apenas unas horas. — _Gracias_.

No llovió armonizando el ambiente, la habitación no olía a flores, y no había luz de luna. Aún así ese momento me había dado mucho más que con mi familia.

Pero sentí el miedo más grande cuando corrí al baño a vomitar a los 3 días de esa noche. No había que ser un genio para entenderlo. Esto siempre pasaba hasta en las telenovelas.

Bastó con que lo citara esa misma mañana en las vías del tren después de que visitara a Karen quien ahora vivía en la casa de unos tíos.

—No podemos estar seguros hasta que te hagas una de esas pruebas caseras de embarazo. — Apagaste con tu zapato el cigarro que tenías en la mano sin siquiera haberle dado una calada. —Vamos a tener que esperar.

— ¿Y qué pasa si...?—

—No habrá más remedio que avisar a tus padres y a los míos. —Te diste la vuelta, estabas algo retrasado con tus tareas y deberes de la preparatoria abierta. —Será...interesante. —Sonreíste y te dirigiste lentamente de regreso a tu hogar al que no habría nadie a esas horas. Kenny estaba en la secundaria con mi asqueroso hermano y tus padres al fin habían conseguido un trabajo de lavaplatos y lavaloza en un restaurante de tiempo completo. Paga promedio pero al menos más seguridad económica de la que están acostumbrados.

Y así fue, esperé mi primer día de retraso y corrí al baño. Ya había comprado la prueba unos días antes.

Malditas dos líneas en la prueba.

—Entonces...ya es seguro. — Fue lo último que escuché a través de tu celular. Al instante llamaste a la puerta de mi casa. Al parecer estabas preparado para cualquier respuesta que pudiera darte. —Bajé las escaleras esperando a que no hubiera alguien más en casa. Y para mi mala suerte…

— ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué hace el mayor de los McCormick aquí?

—Buenas noches, señor Marsh. — Correspondió mientras Kevin se colocaba a mi lado. Yo simplemente me quedé al pie de las escaleras. —Acabo de mandarle un mensaje a mis padres, ya vienen en camino. —Me susurraste mientras recuperabas la postura al ver a mi madre saliendo de la cocina y limpiando sus manos en el delantal para estrecharla con la tuya.

—Carajo, ¿no crees que es muy pronto?—Le reprendí entre dientes.

—Entre más pronto se enteren, mejor. — Percibí un aliento alcohólico proveniente de él. Nada escandaloso. Probablemente había tomado para darse valor. —No pienso deslindarme de ese "mojoncito". — Tanta consideración me espantaba. Cualquiera en su situación habría huido o sugerido abortar.

—Vaya, ustedes parecen ser más cercanos de hace un tiempo para acá. —Soltó sugestivamente mi madre haciendo que ambos nos sonrojáramos.

— _No sabes cuánto.  
_  
—Vengo a hablar con ustedes. Mis padres deben estar por llegar. —Cambió de tema mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

—Pero...

—Shelly...— Me riñó para dejar de debatir. Y tenía razón. Esto se sabría en cualquier momento. —Bien. —Mamá intercalaba su atención entre él y yo pero no hizo comentarios. Kevin se las ingenió para que mi papá desistiera su ciclo interminable por saber el motivo de su visita. A los pocos minutos sus padres llegaron con un extraño olor a grasa y comida frita.

— ¿Y bien?—Al unísono, los hombre de familia comenzaban el interrogatorio. Yo permanecí sentada con brazos cruzados. El chico palmeó mi pierna y se puso de pie aún a mi derecha.

—Shelly...ella es-está esperando un hijo mío.

—Y quiere hacerse cargo. —Añadí recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de mi cómplice como respuesta.

Por supuesto, los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Mi madre antes que nada me abrazó. Mi bobo padre preguntaba al aire que cómo había podido par eso. La señora McCormick soltó un grito de terror y el señor, bueno, él se desmayó por unos 4 minutos después de exclamar un largo "¡No!"

—Ciertamente es muy extraño de ustedes considerando que ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra. —Comenzó mamá siendo quién más cuerda estaba en ese instante. —Pero Kevin, es un alivio que quieras asumir tu responsabilidad. —Mamá le agradeció mientras esperábamos nerviosos la sentencia de los otros 3 adultos siendo _Lorde_ el siguiente.

—...—

—... ¿Pero cuándo carajos sucedió?

— ¿En serio quieres saber, papá?—Mamá cubrió la boca antes de que se le ocurrir preguntar algo similar.

—Bueno, admito que estoy bastante sorprendido. —Continuó sacando de su boca el calcetín que la había metido mamá. —Estoy feliz de que estén juntos en esto. Y más porque...—Todos notamos cómo la voz de mi progenitor se quebraba y desviaba la vista de nosotros. —Lo siento. Lo siento. Un momento. —Han sido pocas las veces en mi vida que Randy Marsh llora, y eso produjo en mí una mezcla de rabia y tristeza. —Es increíble que mi niñita vaya a tener un bebé. Mi próxima canción será para mi primer nieto. —Acarició mi estómago y se volteó a los padres de Kevin a celebrar que ahora serían una familia.

Randy Marsh no lloró cuando nací.  
Randy Marsh jamás me dijo cosas como "mi niñita" o "mi princesa".  
Randy Marsh nunca me había acariciado.  
Randy Marsh nunca me había celebrado algo.

Recuerdo que mis padres se turnaban para envolverme protectoramente entre sus brazos o decirme lo orgullosos que estaban de mí.

Al parecer que abriera las piernas tenía más peso que mi buen promedio. O al menos así me hicieron sentir.

Con tu padre las cosas fueron más complicadas.

— ¿Acaso sabes lo que implica tener un hijo? ¿¡Y con qué dinero vas a mantenerlo!? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué tu madre y yo no te hemos enseñado nada?

—Francamente no. —Si la señora McCormick no hubiese sujetado a su marido por el torso Kevin habría recibido un buen golpe. —Pero puedo trabajar por las mañanas y acabar la preparatoria por las tardes. Sólo nos faltan dos meses para graduarnos. Papá, Mamá...—Ambos ignoraban cómo esa parte madura de su hijo mayor. Quizá porque no le habrían prestado atención. —No me voy a alejar del niño, y haré lo posible porque su vida no sea tan miserable.

—Hijo, ¿Crees poder con esto?—Su madre lo miraba preocupada. Ella sabía a la perfección cómo era tener una familia con carencias económicas e hijos en este ambiente.

—No es si puedo o no. —Kevin talló su nuca aún nervioso. Porque nunca había recibido esa atención. Las únicas veces que hablaba con sus padres era para discutir. —Elegí hacerme cargo. Tan difícil es de creer o qué rayos. —Sus padres optaron por creerle y esto les dio paso a abrazar al futuro padre y a felicitarse entre ellos ¿Por qué? Quién sabe. Ahora puedes ver a tu abuelo paterno feliz de la vida presumiendo de su futuro nieto

—Apoyaremos a los chicos, Stuart. —Apoyó mi papá. —Saldremos adelante como la familia que somos. —Entonces ¿es hasta ahora que somos una familia? ¿O que me notan como parte de la suya? ¿Tenía que suceder esto para sentirnos apoyados?

Fue la primera vez en que nadie notó cuando los pendejos de Stan y Kenny llegaron a mi casa pasadas las ocho de la noche. Que nadie les preguntó cómo les había ido. O que quisieran ponerlos al tanto de lo sucedido.

El día en que supieron que venías en camino fue una revelación para mí y para tu padre. No había un lugar mi momento donde me sintiera así.

Kevin y yo no nos amamos. Admito tenerle cariño por cómo reaccionó desde esa noche en que te concebimos. Pero aún no puedo sentir amor hacia él. Quizá después. Pero por ahora estamos bien así.

Tal vez algún día aprendamos a quererte por ser lo que eres. Únicamente por ser nuestro hijo. Por llevar parte de la sangre McCormick. Y por llevar también algo de los Marsh.

Probablemente algún día te cuente todo esto. Estoy consciente que seré cruel cuando suceda. Perdón. Conmigo no fueron cariñosos, y en mis planes no está serlo contigo. Quién sabe.

Pero hoy, te cuidamos y queremos por ser quién hizo que nos voltearan a ver. Porque le hicieran caso a los hijos renegados de cada familia. Quien hizo que Stuart le diera golpeas amistosos y de hombre a su hijo mayor cada vez que regresaba del trabajo o la escuela. Que mi papá me diera besos en la mejilla y barriga cada vez que pudiera.

Nuestro tesoro mesiánico

Sólo porque llegaste para que nos hicieran caso.

.

.

 **¿Nunca han pensado qué sucede con ellos? para mí son 2 personajes a los que les podría sacar mucho "jugo". Simplemente fue "¿Qué estarán pensando o sintiendo estos dos a los que dejan de lado en la serie?" y así nació esta historia. JURO que el siguiente será más cortito xD.**

 **Pensaba hacerlo one-shot pero créanme, iba a quedar larguíiiiisimo (sí, aún más), se puede decir que la continuación está casi completa. Probablemente en a lo mucho 2 semanas suba un "extra" o una pequeña continuación.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado y si pueden estaré gustosa de leer sus review, son chispitas de helado para mi negro kokoro c: chaitouu.**


	2. One hit wonder

**Heme aquí con la continuación que iba a acabar y subir hace como semana y media c: disculpas y reclamos al final. Tanto "South Park" como los títulos de canciones que son mencionados son propiedad de sus dueños correspondientes. (Nota: el capítulo en sí cuenta con aproximadamente 5,000 palabras, para que se den una idea)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

A duras penas eran las 5 y media de la tarde y Sharon Marsh pasa frente a la computadora gran parte de su día en el trabajo y en casa buscando en cuanto enlace se le aparece una variedad ridícula de vitaminas durante y después del embarazo.

—Mira, mi amor. Esta es para el calcio de la madre y del bebé. — Parloteaba sin notar el fastidio en la cara de su primogénita. —Y estas de aquí sirven como vitaminas. — ¿Así serán todas las madres cuando quieren convertirse en abuelas o están felices de tener un niño por el que ellas no pasarán dolor de traerlo al mundo?

— ¿Y de casualidad hay alguna que haga superdotado al bebé?—Solté sarcásticamente sin molestarme en pasar el bocado de pan dulce que tenía.

—No, cariño. Aunque hay unas píldoras que si se las agregas a la fórmula estimula el cerebro del pequeño...—Chasqueó la lengua y dejando caer migajas en la alfombra y con el televisor encendido en un canal donde predominaban las bandas antiguas con un solo éxito como "The Cardigans" dejó a su madre hablando sola mientras salió por la puerta del jardín. Su estado -a su parecer- aún no le impedía saltar la barda de madera así que haciendo uso de su fuerza lo hizo y recorrió las mismas calles de siempre sin ánimos de reconocer rostros. Cubría el bulto en el estómago con la gabardina cada vez que esta quedaba expuesta. Irónicamente, sólo los inútiles compañeros de trabajo de su papá, los amigos de copas del señor McCormick, su Tío Jimbo, Ned y algunos empleados del supermercado estaban enterados de que la hija de Marsh tendría un hijo. Aún así la joven adulta no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones de su repentino embarazo. Ni de que la miraran diciendo "¡Felicidades!" y tragarse el cuento de lo dichosa que sería de ahora en adelante.

—Feliz... ¿De qué?— No podía seguir un minuto más en casa. No soportaba que le hablaran de esa manera tan desconocida. Porque sí, a raíz de la noticia sus padres se dirigen hacia ella de una manera tan amorosa, tan dulce. Tan extraña. Y eso duele. — ¿Por qué no lo hicieron sino hasta ahora? Carajo...

—Shelly...—Sin expresión alguna miró al dueño de esa voz y le sonrió insignificantemente. Kevin es el único que la conoce demasiado bien como para saber que llamar su atención tocándole el hombro o algo similar no terminaría en otra cosa sino en un golpe. — ¿Te sentiste mal en tu casa de nuevo?

—Es igual contigo, ¿no?—Le cuestionó mientras el futuro padre se aseguraba de que no hubiera alguien cerca y acariciar tiernamente su ligeramente abultada panza por apenas unos segundos.

— ¿Has comido bien?—Evadió la pregunta ajustando su bufanda culpa del repentino frío que soplaba en esa época del año. South Park era un misterio. —Te ves...extraña.

—He comido hasta el coño. —Enfatizó en esto último. El mayor sonrió de lado conociendo a la perfección el por qué. —Mi madre me obliga a tragar su comida cinco veces al día, me llena de jugos _quesque_ nutritivos. —Él le seguía la conversación mientras le ajustaba la bufanda de la chica como momentos antes hizo con la suya. —Este mojón no me está causando las nauseas, es tanta maldita comida la que me enferma.

—Tu madre hace lo que cualquiera. Cuida de su hija y de su nieto. — Defendió Kevin limpiando con su manga la boquilla la botella de agua que llevaba en la mano y ofreciéndosela.

—Tuvo diecinueve años para hacerse la preocupada.

—Deja eso ya. —Pidió el castaño en un tono más parecido a una exigencia. Miró su viejo reloj de muñeca, uno de los, pocos regalos que sus padres le habían hecho en la vida. —Sólo salí para cobrar mi cheque con el señor Broflovski. —Explicó sacando del abrigo un sobre amarillo con su hombre. —No tengo nada más que hacer. — Y acto seguido pasó su brazo por el cuello de la joven y comenzando a caminar a quién sabe dónde. Era un hecho; esa tarde no iba a poder quitárselo de encima.

—Parece que al padre de la novia de Stan le está llenado bien, para que haya aceptado que fueras su "secretario"...—

—Je, ¿Sigues llamando así a Kyle?

—Están todo el puto día juntos, ¿Qué carajo quieres que piense?

—Tienes un punto. —Rió aun sin deshacer el contacto, gesto al que ya estaba acostumbrada. —Pero sí, últimamente tiene muchos clientes de otros pueblos cercanos y gana mucho más.

—Ojalá ese dinero no se le vaya a la cabeza y quiera convertirse en un jodido delfín de nuevo. —

—Jesús te oiga. —Así continuaron recorriendo las avenidas, sin percatarse que visitaban los mismos lugares una y otra vez por las mismas rutas. Tal y como lo hiciera una pareja de novios en su primera cita. Era la cuarta vez que pasaban frente a un establecimiento de reducción de peso y el pequeño becario detrás de la puerta se armó de valor para detener a los futuros padres.

—Enserio, no queremos nada. Gracias. —Insistía Kevin sin despegar su brazo del agarre de su acompañante. Mas el insistente jovencito acomodó su gafas empujándolas sobre el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Gente difícil, eh?— De su saco perfectamente planchado asomó un montón de propagandas, contratos y planes con el fin de convencer a la pareja de escucharlo. Claro, si ganaba por comisiones el pequeño becario accedería a besar los zapatos o algo más de quien pasara enfrente.

—Mi última oferta. — la futura madre, aún teniendo la fuerza que la caracterizaba empujó al empleado por un hombro abriéndose paso y quedando junto a él a punto de marcharse. —La empresa les da 60% en un tratamiento con nuestro nutriólogo de cabecera para ayudar a la señorita con su sobrepeso.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—Ambos reclamaron parando en seco. Ella estaba al borde del llanto sin dejar de lado que quería partirle el culo a ese atrevido. Malditas festival de hormonas. Kevin notó su estado y tomando los folletos se los esparció violentamente al pobre trabajador.

—Imbécil. —Soltó el chico no sin antes dejar que Shelly le propinara una -muy merecida- patada en la entrepierna. Se alejaron a paso veloz mientras escuchaban la campanilla del lugar indicando que los compañeros del chico habían presenciado la escena y salieron a auxiliarle.

El chico aligeró su paso. Su bruta personalidad le hizo ver algo tarde que la obligaba a mantener un paso que por su estado evidentemente no podía seguir.

—Oye. —Escuchaba cómo la chica Marsh jadeaba fuertemente y unas gotas de sudor le escurrían desde la frente. — ¿Estás...?

— ¿En qué cabeza cabe que me traigas de arriba a abajo todo el jodido día? ¡Ya me cansé, enfermo de mierda! —Suspiró aliviado. Por un momento se había asustado recordando a su acompañante y sus ánimos de soltarse a llorar por el jodido becario de la compañía esa para gordos. —Ya ves, soy una cerda que no puede correr. —Eso y los cambios del embarazo la ponían triplemente irritable, y ya era mucho decir.

—Ah pero qué afán de tomarte las cosas enserio.

—Claro, porque a ti no te llamaron un maldito obeso. —Continuó acomodando sus brackets.

—El cuatrojos no dijo "maldito".

—Vete a la mierda. — Respondió Shelly enseñándole el dedo medio. —Pero primero llévame a casa. —Kevin aspiró fuertemente dando por terminado su día de paseo, acción que fue contraproducente debido que se encontraban ni más ni menos que justo a un lado del vertedero de basura de todos los restaurantes locales, provocándole nauseas. —" _No eres más bruto..."_ —Rodó los ojos y se marcharon ante la mirada de transeúntes curiosos que atendían a la escena como si los jóvenes fueran artistas urbanos de comedia barata improvisando algún libreto.

—Esa es mi chica.—Sinceramente prefería cien veces más a la que iba por ahí mentándole la madre a quien la hiciera enfurecer, que a la tierna flor que se ponía sentimental con cualquier comentario fuera de lugar.

La poca actividad con la que la se movía denotaba pesadez y no sólo por el peso extra que llevaba en el vientre. Irónicamente, aunque todo el día la llenaban de ideas acerca de regímenes alimenticios durante y después del embarazo ese día no había probado más bocado que la media pieza de pan antes de salir de su casa.

— ¿Pero qué...?—Exclamó el mayor antes de halar fuertemente la manga de la chica antes de que el camión de pasajeros -el cual evidentemente no vio- la aventara a lo largo de la calle. La futura madre parecía más dormida que despierta. —Demonios, Shelly. —Parecía preocupado, tanto el susto del momento como ver a su compañera con un nivel de palidez que no creía posible. —Si quieres descansar o que tomemos un condenado autobús dime pero háblame, maldición. —Rogó aún abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

—No me subestimes. Aún puedo andar por mí cu...cuenta. — Quien pasara a su lado fácilmente creería que había tomado de más. En la mente de la joven se veía caminando del brazo del chico y nada más. Pero su razonamiento le hacía una mala jugado, perdiéndose entre letras dobles de todo lo que estaba alrededor, viendo a los semáforos moviéndose cual palmeras al viento y al agua del drenaje pidiendo ayuda antes de caer en este. Era más parecido a la primera y única vez que tomó LSD.

—Mujeres...—El futuro padre pasó repetidamente su mano por su despeinada cabellera. Sin dejar que la chica soltara su brazo con el libre sacó de nuevo el sobre de su sueldo y comenzó a contarlo. _—"Prefiero ahorrar para el parto"._ —Kevin sacudió sus manos y secándoselas en su abrigo ya gastado. —Vaya drama. —Terminando un extenso bostezo ella sólo atinó a prenderse del cuello del mayor cuando sintió como este colocaba una mano en su espalda y la otra cerca de sus glúteos pasando rápidamente al arco trasero de su rodilla cargándola cual recién casados.

—Cuidado dónde pones tus manos, McCormick.

—Sí. Sí. — Le ignoró concentrado en sostener correctamente el peso de la futura madre para evitar que cayeran.

—En el nombre de Satán ¿Qué demonios haces?—Masculló apenada observando a las personas que se detenían a suspirara por tal escena.

—No molestes al padre de Damien. Cállate mujer. —Reprimía divertido.

—No metas al cogeinglesitos en esto ¡Bájame ya!—Exigió abriendo ligeramente la camisa de este y comenzando a arrancar uno por uno los vellos en el pecho de su "príncipe". Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. —Estamos haciendo un espectáculo de nuevo, marica.

— ¡Ouch! Primero, no pienso gastar en un taxi, ¡coño! hay que guardar dinero, y segundo ¡ay! eres mi responsabilidad y de la manera que sea te llevaré a casa ¡duele!— Abrió sus orbes asombrada y, debía admitirlo, conmovida. Desde su posición, Kevin se veía masculino a más no poder. Ese mentón levantado, esa espalda recta para llevar el peso de ella, una mirada fija y la tensión en su cara con la que trataba de ocultar su agotamiento (porque quedaban casi 7 cuadras para acercarse al vecindario de ambos), podía despertar hasta en ella una sensación de protección y romanticismo trillado. — Voy a necesitar mucho alcohol después de esto. —Esta sólo atinó a 2 dar golpecitos en el pecho de él donde quedaban marcas de irritación donde estaban los folículos.

—Al menos pudiste esperar a que llegáramos a un lugar con menos gente. Mira nada más cómo se te quedan viendo las adolescentes.

—Estos actos de caballerosidad son un imán de chicas. —Contestó guiñando un par de veces a su paso.

—Qué contento te ves. —Lanzó sarcásticamente fijando su vista hacia arriba viendo cómo pasaba por esta los techos de los locales, cables de luz y el cielo que ya estaba de más anaranjado.

— ¿Acaso son celos lo que escucho en su voz, señorita Marsh?—

—Que te den. —Atinó a darle una cachetada (no enserio, por supuesto) mientras seguía en una lucha interna por quedarse despierta. Sería vergonzoso quedarse dormida en los brazos de alguien.

—Shelly está celosa. Shelly está celosa. — Canturreaba el mayor de lo más contento. Pero al escuchar cómo la madre de su futuro hijo rechinaba fuertemente los dientes cesó su "festejo". La aludida sentía tener doble párpado porque le pesaban como rocas. Aunque agradecía el incesante tono de llamada de él que por ende fungía como un despertador momentáneo. Alguien le estaba llamando cuatro cuadras atrás pero este por obvias razones no podía contestar.

—Llegamos. —Informó el primogénito de los McCormick. La castaña ni se habría inmutado en mirar a su alrededor si no fue porque escuchó el andar hacia adelante y atrás de lo que parecían ser...

— ¿Trenes?— Asomó su cabeza sin moverse demasiado para que su acompañante perdiera el equilibrio.

—Ah sí. A veces tienen que echarlos a andar para que no se oxiden o algo así. —Respondía acelerado. El esfuerzo hecho ya estaba repercutiendo en su cuerpo y sobretodo en sus pulmones.

— ¿Pero qué cojones hacemos aquí, Kevin?

—Yo vivo aquí. —Oh sí, Shelly se estaba encabronando y no era Navidad en la mañana. —No es una maldita mansión pero tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que estás aquí.

—Te pedí que me llevaras a casa, tarado.

—Nunca especificaste a cuál. —Rió pero soltó un quejido de dolor. Sentía que la espalda estaba a punto de quebrarse en dos. Shelly de inmediato se agarró del cuello de Kevin para ponerse de pie.

—Ni hablar. — Acarició su barriga y se dispuso a entrar a la casa pero el chico estiró su brazo izquierdo impidiéndole el paso. — ¿Ahora qu...?

—Ahora vengo. — Abrió la puerta principal la cual no tenía puesto el seguro. Por fuera podía escuchar pasos apresurados y movimiento de cosas dentro del recinto. Claro, la casa no era ni tan grande ni tan gruesa. Vislumbró al inquilino aproximarse con unas pantuflas de osito algo descocidas pero no lo suficiente como para ser tiradas a la basura. —Son de Karen. Ya no las usa.

—Kevin ¿Para qué quieres las...?—La madre del aludido se acercó a zancadas a la puerta con sosteniendo un sartén. —Hola, Shelly. —La chica hizo un ademán como saludo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta para colocarse las pantuflas. En otra ocasión se habría negado rotundamente pero los pies le pedían a gritos comodidad y reposo, al igual que su cuerpo entero.

—No ha comido. —Respondió con simpleza ganándose una reprimenda de parte de su madre por no haberse limpiado los pies.

— ¡Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla después, cabrón!—Espetó poniendo el sartén en alto. Viró su cuerpo rápidamente de nuevo hacia la chica. —Cariño, pasa, que está helando aquí afuera. —Cambió su expresión a una más suave y la empujaba por la espalda hacia el recinto. — ¿Enserio no has probado bocado?—Preguntaba angustiada mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento en el sofá principal lleno de resortes salidos.

—Um, no—Admitió sintiendo un calor asqueroso en el cuello. —Pero no se preo...

— ¿¡Cómo no me voy a preocupar, mujer!? Si llevas a mi nieto en el vientre. —La señora McCormick súbitamente se levantó del sofá golpeándose la rodilla con una esquina de la mesita de centro y corrió a la alacena a buscar suficientes ingredientes para preparar una cena rápida. —Y por tu propia salud debes alimentarte lo mejor que puedas. —Por suerte el nuevo empleo que el matrimonio tenía les permitía tener la despensa básica y un poco más. — ¡Stuart! ¡Deja de estar de holgazán y ayúdame a alcanzar la leche en polvo! —Ordenaba dando saltitos hacia el compartimento más alto de la cocina justo arriba del fregadero.

—Si quiere yo...

— ¡No no no no no no!—Irrumpía corriendo el hombre de la casa evitando que su "nuera" se pusiera de pie. —No te esfuerces. —Se acercó a su esposa y aún fajándose la camisa le ayudó a alcanzar el condenado recipiente.

— ¿Te lavaste las manos?

— ¿Por quién me tomas, puta?

— ¡Como si no te conociera! ¡Eres un cerdo de mierda!

— ¿¡Me sacaste del baño sólo para insultarme!? Me parto el culo para mantener a mi familia y qué gano—Se giró a Shelly buscando la respuesta a una pregunta más que nada retórica. Esta enarcó una ceja y se encogió de hombros. — ¡Que me traten como cerdo! —

Kevin miraba por el rabillo con picardía la escena mientras se balanceaba sin temor a caerse en una de las desgastadas sillas de madera del comedor. Creía ser la única persona en el planeta que consideraba gracioso ver a sus padres insultarse y a su "novia" nerviosa por ello. Aún meciéndose recordó que alguien lo trató de localizar por celular, y varias veces. Sacó el artefacto desgastado por los años y miró alarmado la pantalla. Levantando su mano atrajo la atención de la joven y le indicó con su dedo índice que se acercara. Esta no dudó de levantarse del sofá no sin antes evitar una cuchara por el aire producto de la "charla" de sus suegros. Se limitó a estirar su celular mostrándoselo a su acompañante.

—Jesucristo. — Soltó llevándose una mano a la frente. Y su reacción no era para menos, después de leer "30 llamadas perdidas de Sharon Marsh" en la pantalla era lo más natural.

—Mamá. —Irrumpió Kevin sin despegar sus ojos del celular, dando pie a que sus padres dejaran de insultarse. —De pura casualidad ¿no ha llamado la señora Marsh aquí a la casa?

—Cierto. —Chasqueó los dedos haciendo uso de su memoria para reordenar la rápida conversación que tuvieron. —Se me olvidó decirte que quería que la llamara si Shelly se aparecía por aquí.

—Pendeja. —La mayor hizo callar a su marido de un codazo en sus costillas y continuó.

—También dijo que te llamó varias veces para saber si la habías visto pero no respondiste. —Finalizó dándose dando la espalda a los chicos comenzando a cocinar mientras Stuart seguía recargado en el fregadero chillando de dolor. —Stuart ¿me harías el favor de no ser un marica y llamar a la señora Marsh, _por favor_? —El aludido no protestó y sin importar la fuerte punzada en la zona afectada se apresuró a llegar al teléfono. Su esposa sonrió complacida mientras tarareaba revolviendo la ensalada.

Mientras tanto, Kenny arribó a su hogar después de sus lecciones extraescolares para recursar el examen de álgebra. Sin intención de anunciar su llegada o saludar a su familia se tiró en el sillón con cuidado de no lastimarse con un resorte. Evidentemente, una discusión acerca de los modales y la educación pero ahora entre el rubio y su padre no tardó en formarse. El ruido de la sala incitó a la señora de la casa a poner orden y dejando de un lado la preparación del agua de limón se dirigió hacia los varones

— ¡Holgazanes desconsiderados! ¡Parecen animales! —Reprendió la mujer con sus brazos en la cintura. —Y tú, Kenneth McCormick. —Se dirigió al hijo de en medio mas este no apartó su mirada del televisor sin dejar de cambiar el canal con un deje de fastidio, recargando su cabeza en su mano y esta en el antebrazo del sofá. —Tenemos visitas así que lo MÍNIMO que deberías hacer es saludar, maldita sea. —Finalizó esperando la reacción de su hijo.

—Hola, Shelly. —Saludó al azar para el asombro de los 4 ya que esta seguía aún en la cocina y sin que se pudiese ver su presencia en la cocina. —No me miren así. Últimamente es la única que nos visita. —Kenny se enderezó y subió al volumen al maratón especial de "One hit wonder" en VH1

—L-la cena est-tará lista pronto. —Tartamudeó para regresar a cocinar. Debía admitirlo, a veces su hijo le daba algo de miedo. No sabía si era o muy inteligente o muy misterioso.

La cena transcurrió sin gran alboroto (para la tranquilidad emocional y mental de Shelly) aparte de unos cuántos "¡que no truenen la boca!" de parte de la matriarca hacia los hombres y _"Ice ice baby"_ de fondo. La familia Marsh podrá no ser la más educada y cuerda pero era poco común que tuvieran pleitos de cualquier tipo en la mesa. Hasta cierto punto le divertía estar ahí, los McCormick solían discutir por todo.

— _Ha de ser su forma de quererse…—_

Tan pronto como la joven dejó el tenedor en el plató, a Kevin le fue ordenado que la llevara a su cuarto para que reposara un rato. Con su característica seriedad metió una de las manos en un bolsillo y con la otra se ofreció a mover hacia atrás la silla de su amiga para facilitar que se pusiera de pie y que no se golpeara con la mesa. Ingresó al un cuarto envolviéndose en una sensación de calidez, conjunto de los muebles de madera y los últimos signos del sol entrando agolpados contra la ventana como si exigieran entrar de lleno. Miró a sus espaldas pero Kevin se había ido. Seguro a terminar su merienda de una vez por todas. Cerró la puerta tras ella y con toda la vergüenza perdida se recostó en la cama tan placenteramente como si fuera la suya. Fijó su atención varias veces al reloj de pared, uno de los pocos adornos de la habitación. Estaba, como decían, "mirando sin mirar". Empleando las pocas ganas que aún poseía de quedarse despierta y entrecerrando sus ojos se dio cuenta de la hora 7:13 pm.

—Verte me da sueño. — Se burló el hermano mayor entrando con una gruesa cobija en sus manos la cual dejó en la cama aún doblada. Empujó con la puerta con su pie emparejándola y dejando escuchar lo que Kenny tenía en la tv y cierto reclamo masculino exigiéndole al rubio que dejara de bailar. En tanto, Kevin enroscada con ayuda de su brazo y codo la extensa cobija para que esta no llegara al suelo y se ensuciara. — Por cierto, le dije a tu madre que te quedarás aquí esta noche. —Y dicho esto, se colocó frente al medio de su cama extendiendo la cobija y cubriendo a Shelly hasta el cuello

—En otras circunstancias habría dicho que eres un desconsiderado de mierda que no me preguntas lo que quiero hacer. — El chico pegó sus manos al pecho haciéndose el ofendido—Pero en este momento no lo voy a discutir. — Su relajada actitud animó al chico a sentarse en la orilla de uno de los costados de la cama permitiéndole verla de cerca. Se quedaron en silencio un rato sin que en ningún momento este dejara de golpear repetidamente el piso al ritmo de la música proveniente de la sala.

— _¿Mickey?_ —Cuestionó reconociendo el ritmo.

—De "Toni Brasil". —Respondió complacido sin dejar de marcarla. —O una mierda parecida.

—No sé qué tanto Stan y sus pendejos amigos saben acerca de los "gustitos musicales" de tu hermano. —Comentó con un deje de burla mientras el castaño talló por unos segundos su frente

—Kenny no tiene reparo en escuchar ese tipo de música. — La expresión en su cara denotaba confusión e inclusive algo de pena. —A veces el desgraciado puede ser de lo más sensible, pero tiene sus ratos de "madurez". —Enfatizando esto último haciendo comillas con sus dedos. —Pero siendo mi hermano, prefiero dejarlo en paz. No vaya a ser que lo agarre en un mal momento y termine matándonos a todos.

—Ojalá este mojón miniatura no saque los genes trastornados de tu familia.

— ¡Oye! —Dio un leve tirón de un mechón de cabello de Shelly. —En todo caso, Kenny es el único echado a perder. A mí no me metas.

— ¡Te oí, alcohólico! —Reclamó el aludido propinándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta por fuera y regresando a la sala.

—Aunque lo admito, prefiero que salga anormal a que tenga mi cara. —Miró mustiamente al más alto y sonrió abiertamente. —O la tuya.

—Tampoco es para tanto, mujer. —Se reclinó hacia atrás sobre sus brazos arqueando su espalda para destensara y fijó sus orbes en el techo. — No te creas. Para una lesbiana rumana de 120 kilos y músculos en los músculos eres algo así como un caramelo.

—Gracias. —Ironizó. No provenía ruido alguno de la habitación durante unos 3 minutos. Kevin giró su rostro aún en la misma posición que antes y advirtió a una Shelly profundamente dormida. Yacía de un lago posando su cara sobre una mano sobre la almohada. Kevin sonrió ahora cabizbajo y terminando de arroparla por los costados salió de la habitación apagando la luz al hacerlo. Cruzó de nuevo hacia el comedor ignorando la riña entre su hermano y su madre por el control remoto presionando botones al azar en el forcejeo. Llegó a la modesta cocina y colocó un vaso sobre la mesa y abriendo el refrigerador examinando la puerta de esta.

— ¿Ya se durmió? —Escuchó la voz regia característica de su padre halando una silla y el abrir de una lata probablemente de cerveza. Su hijo mayor asintió con la cabeza y tomando una lata cerró el refrigerador no importándole haber tirado un par de imanes pegados en este. —Kev, ¿y tú cómo estás? —A diferencia del concepto que tenía el resto de la gente acerca de Kevin, la realidad es que si bien no era brillante académicamente hablando tampoco era tonto, sabía perfectamente a qué se referían cuando le hacían ese tipo de preguntas ambiguas.

—Bien, supongo. —Respondió con simpleza mientras tomaba el vaso y frotaba el borde con su dedo borrando una mancha de grasa vertiendo el cristalino líquido proveniente del envase de aluminio. El padre de familia enarcó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa recuperando su postura autoritaria inmediatamente.

—Vas a convertirte en padre.

— ¿Y? Ese es asunto mío. —Alegó dando un sorbo al vaso cuya acción provocó en él una mueca casi imperceptible de desagrado.

—No te lo estoy reprochando. —Explicó desabotonándose la camisa por el exceso de comida que había aún en su organismo. — Algo me dice que no lo has asimilado todavía. Míralo de esta manera. —Se reclinó hacia el frente para mirar mejor a su primogénito. —La mayoría de las parejas que se echan la soga al cuello con el cuento de ser una familia feliz primero se comprometen, se casan, y tienen hijos hasta que se ven endeudados hasta el cuello. Contigo, digo, con ustedes son amigos, por llamarlo de alguna manera, que tuvieron sexo una noche y ¡tarán! Van a ser padres juntos. — Aquel último comentario hizo que el chico tosiera ruidosamente para evitar ahogarse con el líquido en su garganta. Eran pocas las veces que podían tener una charla padre-hijo ¿tenía que ser tan desagradable? — Afróntalo, hijo. Las cosas como son. Pero ese no es el punto. No son novios, no tiene planes de vivir juntos, apenas si decidieron hacerse amigos, ¿no crees que todo está pasando demasiado rápido?

—Lo único que tengo claro es que me voy a hacer responsable. La otra mierda viene después.

—Ojalá que lo tengas claro. —Dio un fuerte golpe a la espalda de su muchacho y se levantó estrepitosamente. —Porque la realidad es algo que viene y que nos jode a todos por detrás y por delante. —Finalizó señalándolo y dejando su cerveza a medio tomar.

—Gracias por el consejo, _pa_. —Contestó con sarcasmo en toda la palabra.

—Ah por cierto… —Stuart se detuvo en el arco de la cocina para ir a callar de una vez a los otros dos integrantes de la familia. ¿Me regalarías un cigarro?

—No tengo.

— ¿Ya no compras? —El joven lo arremedó entre dientes desviando su vista. Esa respuesta le animó a Stuart a molestarlo un poquito más. —Le dije a tu madre que no se drogara durante el embarazo, ahora confundes la cerveza con agua mineral.

— ¿Y eso a ti qué? ¿Me las vas a cobrar? —Finalmente el señor salió y se dirigió hacia el núcleo del escándalo por la maldita televisión.

Kevin se puso en blanco por tanto tiempo que no podía contarlo. Siendo franco, desde que Shelly le avisó que se convertiría en padre iba por la vida con una nube que tenía el lema de "hacerse responsable" en donde solía estar su cerebro. Eso estaba muy bien, se escuchaba lindo pero su inexperiencia en la vida no le dejaba preguntarse cómo lo haría. Haber conseguido un trabajo era un avance pero el pensamiento de "Y si hago algo mal" "y si me corren" "y si no me ven capaz de poder con esto" no daba tregua, bueno, eso hacía que su aparente confianza retrocediera tres pasos por cada victorioso. Jamás se había sentido tan valiente y tan crédulo al mismo tiempo.

—Ojalá que dure el entusiasmo. —Se dijo para sí mientras se tronaba las muñecas y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás sin importarle que se estuviese astillando el cuello por la madera desgastada. . Saliendo de su trance, se percató que el ruido de la sala habíase había reducido considerablemente. No más gritos, no más objetos por los aires, no más música mala y nostálgica en la televisión. Se sentía orgulloso, no podrá ser tan famoso como Kenny pero al menos se jactaba de haber sacado más hombría (como él creía) porque se prometió que jamás sería esclavo de algo que se puso de moda por mucho tiempo y después no sacó más frutos.

Recordó cuando era pequeño y una radio de bolsillo que le regaló uno de sus tíos en su cumpleaños número 8, que más tarde se la apropiaron sus padres. Salía a la calle en cuanto estos sintonizaban aquellos clásicos que si no poseían coreografía estos no dudaban en ponérsela, ya sea sobrios o ebrios. Estaba convencido de que era una moda pasajera. Y como boca de profeta, la gente se obsesionó con ritmos y bailes que se quedaban en eso, en temporales para no volver a escuchar al del compositor. Gente con un solo éxito, pero que por ello eran más o menos inmortalizados. Comenzaba a desvariar debido al agotamiento, mezclando recuerdos con invenciones y paradojas de la vida en donde no hay.

— ¿Estamos locos o qué?— Como un chiflado que recuerda sus crímenes rió sin dejar de frotar sus ojos con el antebrazo mientras ponía su empeño entero en llegar a la cama de Kenny y no desmayarse en el intento. —Gracioso. — Recordó a sus primeras veces. La primera vez que discutió con su padre, la primera vez que tomó de más, la primera vez que se animó a hablar con una chica. Y también la primera vez que él y Shelly eran felicitados por _algo_.

Así pues lo concluyó sin juicio y sin amor. Su alianza con Shelly, esa "gran hazaña" de ser amigos por primera vez y bastarles esa noche para encargar un hijo más que irónico era como un trofeo a los ojos de los demás. Como un triunfo que sólo se les sería reconocido una vez y cuanto durara el encanto.

Sencillamente la llegada de ese bebé estaba destinado a ser un _one hit wonder_.

.

.

 **Oh sí, volví a pasarme de palabras (por mucho). Los condenados exámenes y trabajos no me dejaron subirlo la fecha que yo quería pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Se me hizo raro que saliera esta historia en la página porque a mí nunca me apareció como que la hubiese subido, ojalá se haya arreglado :I**

 **Siendo honesta, me estoy enamorando de mi Kevin XB Como comentario personal, no creo que la personalidad de Kevin esté quedando tan OOC, a decir verdad no sabemos mucho de él. Por lo que me percaté al ir escribiendo, el asunto ya se está poniendo menos depresivo xD, vamos mejorando, chicos :'DD lo medité y como evidentemente no puedo dejarlo así haré otros 2 (o 3) capítulos. Ojalá les haya gustado (y se hayan acordado de qué hablaba el primer capítulo para no leerlo de nuevo x3) y lo que tengan que decirme con gusto lo recibiré en un sabrosísimo review. Annyo :3**


	3. Lo que un padre hace

**¡Bebés! Heme aquí con el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Aviso que muy probablemente termine la historia con un capítulo más, y para agradecer a los que han dejado comentarios, favoritos o simplemente leído hasta ahora, son geniales :'D . "South Park" es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ahora, estimados padres, alumnos y profesorado, es momento de escuchar el discurso de nuestro estudiante más destacado en estos 3 años de preparatoria.— Al fin había llegado el día en que los ciento setenta y cuatro alumnos pasarían sus últimos minutos en la Preparatoria South Park, por no decir la más reconocida en el pequeño pueblo. Aquel día en que los pasillos del plantel habían permanecido pulcros por poco tiempo y que ahora estaban tapizados por las tareas y hojas de cuaderno calificadas, con las puertas de casilleros vacíos entrecerrados y con un agradable aroma floral entre los asistentes producto del centenar de arreglos dados a los graduados.

—Aunque no hayas dado el discurso de tu generación estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño. —Susurró Sharon a su hija a lo que Randy no dudó en consentir. Inclusive Stan sonreía vanagloriándose de lo inteligente que era Shelly, ¿cómo fue posible que sus padres nunca se dieron cuenta del brillante expediente académico de su hermana hasta hace unos meses?

—En primer lugar, aún con mi promedio no era la estudiante más nerd como para darlo. —Informó acomodándose hacia atrás por doceava vez el lazo colgante de su birrete—Y en segundo no es como si me hubiera dado la gana. —Sus padres rieron por lo bajo y volvieron su atención hacia el brillante estudiante que hablaba de cosas como "el camino separado de cada uno" "y los actos exitosos de los jóvenes quienes harán un mejor país".

Quince minutos después de dar por terminado no sólo la ceremonia sino esa etapa estudiantil en la vida de Shelly y de tirar su toga al césped, Randy condujo hacia la casa de los McCormick ya que ellos habían organizados una sencilla comida en celebración a la graduación de sus hijos.

—Llegamos, chicos. —La familia descendió del vehículo. Stan tomó a su hermana por el brazo ayudándola (aún tomando su distancia) y cerrando la puerta tras ellos. El menor inmediatamente divisó a Kenny detrás de sus padres quienes habían salido a recibirlos y haciendo un rápido saludo a los mayores alcanzó al rubio y se fueron a su cuarto charlando animadamente sobre la cuarta película de "Terrance & Philip". En tanto la joven entró a la casa por delante de los mayores. Enarcó su ceja extrañada al notar la ausencia de Kevin en la sala, en la cocina y en el jardín trasero.

—Fue a la tienda por unas cosas que le encargué. —Notificó su suegra con cierta ternura en sus palabras. La chica carraspeó y se tendió en el sillón a mensajearse con una amiga que iría a Estambul al siguiente día de la graduación.

— ¿Y cuándo le entregan los papeles?— Sharon le ayudaba a poner la mesa mientras escuchaba cómo los hombres reían en la sala y los chicos en el cuarto.

—En una semana. ¿Sabes?— Incitó la señora McCormick ganando atención al notar que tenía lágrimas en el borde de los ojos. —Aún sin haberlo metido a una escuela de paga o importante, mi Kevin también fue de los mejores promedios en general. —La de cabello corto sobó su espalda reconfortándola.

—Nuestros chicos lo están haciendo bien. —Se tomaron de las manos. —Ellos seguro, no— Corrigió. —Ellos deben saber que estamos orgullosos.

* * *

—Tres botellas grandes de refresco, una barra de mantequilla, un paquete de pasta, una botella de tequila y un cigarro electrónico ¿encontró todo lo que buscaba?—En tanto, Kevin se limitaba a mirar la pantalla que indicaba los precios al pasar los artículos por la barra.

—Eh, sí. "Ni _que la tienda fuera tan grande"_. — Mientras seguía jugando con el palillo de madera en su boca e ignorando olímpicamente que la cajera lo miraba encantada cual estrella de cine el castaño sacó un arrugado papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y releyó el número escrito en este. Se giró lentamente divisando un teléfono de monedas al otro lado del pasillo y dejando a la cajera evocando suspiro uno tras otro y guardando las compras de él en bolsas de plástico se dirigió hacia este. No dudó en tomar la bocina y marcar rápidamente las cifras señaladas en el papel. Sacó unas monedas del otro bolsillo sin preocuparse las que habían caído en su apuro y las depositó dando línea y esperando a que contestaran.

— ¿Sí?—Del otro lado una voz grave e inclusive intimidante respondió. El castaño tragó saliva y apoyó su frente en la pared.

— ¿Sigue en pie lo que me mandaste decir con mi viejo otro día?—Escuchó una estrepitosa risa del otro lado de la línea. Rodó los ojos volviendo a hacer la pregunta. Por la respiración pesada de aquella persona uno podía hacerse a la idea de que era una persona algo pasada de peso.

—Kev, sabes hasta el coño que tu tío no se anda con rodeos. — Estrujó más la bocina del teléfono y volteó a asegurarse de que su encargo siguiera ahí. — ¿Para qué perdería mi tiempo si no me interesaría ofrecértelo? Además me dijeron que viene un pequeño McCormick en camino, campeón. —Su celular vibró notificando un mensaje de su madre avisándole que los Marsh ya habían llegado y que se apresurara a regresar a casa. ¿Qué tanto le beneficiaría a Shelly que él aceptara la oferta de su tío? ¿Qué podría hacer por el bebé que nacería en 4 meses? Apretó sus labios mientras sacaba de su cartera los billetes con los que pagaría su mandado.

— ¿Cuándo tengo que estar por allá?—Una vez más las carcajadas y el festejo no se hicieron esperar. Incluso parecía estar acompañado por alguien más porque les daba la buena noticia.

—Muchacho, el trabajo es inmediato. Te necesito aquí ya. —Señaló.

—Mis papeles de la preparatoria me los dan en una semana o menos. —No quería irse. Nunca consideró la idea de salir de su pequeño pueblo por mucho tiempo. Pero ahora no podía pensar por sí mismo. Iba a pensar por su hijo. Y si eso significaba que viajara lejos y que probablemente no lo viera nacer o crecer por darle una mejor calidad de vida lo haría.

—Usted no se preocupe de nada, que yo le mando el boleto de avión a San Francisco y tan tranquilos como siempre. —Kevin colgó de mala manera llamando la atención de la anciana que limpiaba el pasillo. Llegando a casa comenzaría a guardar su ropa de a poco en la maleta que tenían sus padres. Y la parte más difícil, formularía con qué palabras le soltaría la bomba a Shelly de que se iría a San Francisco y no regresaría en un largo tiempo. Por un momento creyó estar exagerando. _"¿Qué tanto puede importarle a ella que me vaya?"_ pensó. Bastaba con mandarle el dinero necesario. ¿O no?

* * *

— ¡Pido ser el Vikingo!—

— ¡Carajo, Cartman!—Stan y Kenny se miraban fastidiados y regresaban su atención a la computadora del último. — ¡Siempre eliges a los mejores jugadores!— El rubio hojeaba aburrido una de sus tantas revistas para adultos escondidas debajo del teclado. — ¡Dijimos que lo íbamos a someter a un sorteo, culón!

—Chicos, dejémoslo para después. — El chico de gorro azul tendió un largo bostezo arrebatándole la revista a Kenny. —Ya no hay tiempo para jugar. Kenny y yo tendremos que ir a cenar en unos minutos.

— ¿Viste lo que provocaste, gordo?

—Oh, qué tiernos chicos. — Soltaba agitando las pestañas de forma exagerada. —Ahora que son familia tienen que hacer todos juntos. ¿Por qué no hacen un trío con el perro de Stan? —Kyle manejó cerrar la ventana de diálogo de Cartman.

—Idiota. — Sharon abrió la puerta llamando a los menores al comedor como habían predicho. —Ya será para el otro sábado. — Ambos asintieron pero antes de cerrar la sesión Cartman logró ingresar a la conversación de nuevo.

— ¡Maldita rata judía!— Chilló señalando la pantalla del computador. — ¡Por eso mandaron a tu gente a los cam…!—

—Oigan. — Irrumpió Kenny antes de que el gordo lograra terminar su frase y desatar una guerra troyana. Si algo habían aprendido es que por mucho que ambos pudieran tolerar había comentarios que en definitiva no debían pronunciarse. —Debemos irnos o nos regañarán.

—Y no quieren ver a mi madre enojada. —Añadió Stan. —Ustedes no viven con ella. —Comentó como si una cinta con todas las veces que su madre se había enfurecido en verdad pasara rápidamente por su cabeza. Kenny pasó una mano frente a los ojos de su amigo sin reaccionar. Se encogió de hombros volviendo a esconder su revista.

—No entiendo por qué no se largan de ahí. —Kyle rodó los ojos. —Al fin y al cabo la fiestecita esa es para el alcohólico y la gorda preñada. No para ustedes. — Ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño y se cruzaron de brazos.

— ¡Cartman!—Reprendió Kyle tratando de volver a cerrar la ventana su diálogo. Por desgracia, el judío no era el único genio informático del grupo, de manera que el castaño había bloqueado esa opción

—Oye, culón. Estás hablando de mi hermana.

—Y mi hermano ya se rehabilitó. — El rubio meditó sus palabras provocándole otra risa a su regordete amigo. —Digo, Kevin ya no bebe.

—Sí, Cartman. Ya déjalos en paz.

—A ti no te hablo, migrante de Jersey. —Comentó burlonamente ignorando que el chico se golpeaba su cabeza contra el escritorio frustrado.

—Déjalos en paz. —Abogó el rubio sintiendo el rugido de su estómago y poniéndolo de peor humor. —De cualquier manera no van a estar juntos por mucho tiempo. —Estaba a punto de apagar la computadora pero Stan lo evitó poniendo su mano sobre el botón.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—Kenny desvió la mirada frotando nervioso su cuello ante la mirada interrogante del pelinegro sin hacerle caso a los comentarios de Eric pretendiendo avivar un pleito entre ellos.

— ¿Van a dejar a tu hermana embarazada, Stan? Woah-woah-woah, eso tengo que verlo.

—… ¿San Francisco?… ¿viaje?... ¿trabajo?— A todo esto su amigo negó con la cabeza. — _"Mierda"_ eh, que ¡no es seguro!—Se apresuró a decir. —Le salió un empleo a Kev pero a que lo rechaza. Le dan miedo los aviones y los 49ers, je. —Dijo aprovechando que estaba de pie para tantear con su zapato el enchufe de la computadora y desconectarla. Asintió aún inseguro y dejó que el rubio lo guiara empujándolo por la espalda amigablemente hacia el comedor. Kenny tendría una merienda semi amarga, Tenía el presentimiento de haber hablado de más…

* * *

—Hola, capullito. —El joven hacia unos minutos había regresado y dejado las cosas en la cocina. En respuesta, la chica le mostró el dedo medio sin quitarse los audífonos y los hombres de la casa los miraba divertidos tomando asiento en el comedor.

—Shelly…— Mientras tanto, Kenny aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para no despegársele a su amigo y que este le comentara algo a su hermana.

— ¿A dónde, _Stany_?—El aludido chaqueó la lengua intentando quitarse del agarre de su amigo quien lo abrazaba por el cuello. Inclusive se sentó a su lado.

La cena pasó sin inquietudes aunque no para los graduados. Más parecía que les estaban pidiendo que les hicieran un recuento de lo que fue para ellos su último año de preparatoria. Inclusive los mayores se pusieron a discutir de qué nombre sería apropiado para su futuro nieto o nieta tal y como si ellos fueran a elegirlo cuando naciera. Y los más jóvenes siguieron la cena con cara de aburrimiento total. Con eso y con las decenas de _selfies_ que había tomado el rubio como distracción, una por cada intento del pelinegro por hablar con su hermana.

—Fue un rato agradable. —Randy terminaba de limpiar su boca con una servilleta y dejándola de nuevo sobre el plato. —Pero debemos irnos. Vamos a ver a Papá al asilo. Tiene un regalo para _mi_ Shelly. —La chica ladeó su cabeza con frustración e hizo caso a sus padres. Despidieron a los Marsh en la entrada. Kenny advirtió a Stan apresurándose y poniéndose a lado de la joven cuando esta se terminó de conversar con el hermano mayor de la familia antes de subir al carro y mientras sus padres terminaban de agradecer a los anfitriones. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia pero devolvió horrorizado su vista cuando se dio cuenta de los alterados ademanes de la chica y las miradas furiosas que le daba a su hermano a cada palabra que el menor parecía soltarle.

—Randy, me gustaría hablar contigo si es posible mañana. Es algo privado. —Le pedía a modo de susurro el patriarca de la casa mientras cerraban con un apretón de manos.

—Claro. —Accedía el pelinegro encendiendo el auto.

—Olvidé…algo. — Corrió de nuevo hacia el interior de la casa e ingresando al cuarto de Kevin. Este se paseaba por su habitación notablemente nervioso y con su cigarro electrónico en la mano. Al ver la luz que emanaba la puerta abierta se viró y sonrió. Pero cambio su cara a una más seria al ver la postura desafiante de la joven.

—El mojón de Stan... —Fue la señal para que Kenny quien oía tras la puerta se fuera a su cuarto poniéndole el pestillo. —Dice…que te vas ¿a San Francisco?— Lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos y apoyada en la pared.

—" _Kenny, te voy a matar…otra vez"_ Eso es mentira, bueno no. —Shelly rumió impaciente cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de intimidar al mayor. —Un tío me ofreció un trabajo ¡p-pero le dije que no!—Colocó sus brazos al frente como una especie de barrera entre los dos. —Le dije que podía considerarlo dentro de unos años—. Que ahora no podía irme y él a-aceptó.

—…—

—…—

— ¿Seguro?—Él asintió rápidamente acercándose.

—Por supuesto. —La tomó por los hombros a una distancia aún considerable. —No te vas a librar de mí así de fácil. —Entre más sentía que estaba engrandeciendo la mentira, más ensanchaba la adorable sonrisa de comercial que tenía en la cara. —Tengo que estar cerca para verte engordar, ponerte rabiosa con todo mundo y llorando todo el día cuando nazca. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí en Colorado. —Ella reía fingidamente maldiciéndolo mentalmente.

—No esperes que aprende a tejer. —Encarcó una ceja mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Claro que no.

—Ni que intente ponerme en forma cuando nazca como todas esas estúpidas anoréxicas de la tele.

—Que no. —Insistió. —Aunque probablemente eso haga que me vaya con su primera maestra de Kinder. Pero por mí está bien. —La joven le dio un pisotón pero este contrario a lo pensado la haló del hombro y respondió con fugaz abrazo presionándola con cierta ternura contra su cuerpo. Le dio un despido estilo militar y aguardó a que la chica saliera de su habitación para tirarse de lleno en su cama. Pasaba repetidamente su palma por el rostro mientras a su celular sobre el buró llegaba otra notificación que no revisó hasta el día siguiente.

" _Vuelo reservado"_

Kevin no estaría en Colorado para ver arderlo arder. Cada quién tenía su infierno personal y con esto lo iba a hacer más grande. Pero en su guía de supervivencia personal había aprendido que la última opción era la correcta (o la menos idiota a simple vista) porque, en menor o mayor medida habrás reflexionado un poco más la idea que sucedía a la anterior. Probablemente se perdería el parto de Shelly, los primeros meses o inclusive cuando comenzara a dar sus primeros pasos o palabras. Pero eso comparado con la posibilidad de ejercer su función de hombre proporcionándole estabilidad económica a ellos dos, bueno, para él valía el sacrificio. Pensar en eso tenía un efecto acerbo pero inmediatamente agradable. Le estrujaba no conocer al bebé ni ser de los primeros rostros con los que se familiarizara. Pero la suma de dinero que contemplabavaya acrecentaba su ego.

* * *

— ¡No, Randy!—Sharon silenció con el dedo a su marido quien de seguro se sacaría cuanto argumento pudiera de la manga para convencerla de que él estaba en lo "correcto". — ¿De verdad piensa que les va a dar las gracias? ¡Se va a sentir desplazada!—El mayor a pasos torpes se apresuró a encender el televisor y subir el volumen lo más posible para que sus hijos no pudieran escucharlos desde la recamara hasta la sala. —Definitivamente no. No te voy a ayudar, y tampoco te lo voy a permitir. —Renegó mirando a su marido con tal desaprobación que ni en sus peores ideas.

—Sharon, entiende. — Le rogó tomando su agenda de trabajo de la cama y enseñándole el arrugado correo que Kevin y su padre le mandaron a la oficina colocándola frente a su esposa. —El chico no lo hace con mala intención. Estas pensando que va a abandonar a nuestra hija pero no es así.

— ¿Y entonces cómo se le puede llamar? Puede ser muy valiente para unas cosas pero en este momento…

—Comprende que no lo hace con mala intención. —Randy le rogaba con la mirada que tomara de una vez por todas el bendito correo y lo leyera por ella misma. Se lo arrebató de mala gana y comenzó a leerlo.

" _Señor Marsh:_

 _Siento no poder encontrarme de frente con usted pero se me está acabando el tiempo. El motibo de mi carta es para darle aviso que un tío me ofreció un trabajo bien remunerado en San Francisco y con un horario laboral desente (o de menos no tan explotador o demandante, jaja). Acepté pero no me atrevo a decírselo a Shelly por miedo de que_ _haga más verrinche de lo necesario o se oponga, ya sabe cómo es_ _. Quién sabe, quizá hasta sea la primera en que quiera que me vaya pero no pienso arriesgarme. Para eso pido su ayuda y la de mi padre. Quisiera que le mantubieran esto en secreto, y que el día de mi vuelo Shelly no esté en el pueblo. Y cuando regresen y yo no esté, convénzanla de que no corra a buscarme a San Francisco, que trataré de ponerme en contacto tan seguido como pueda. No sé mucho del mundo, y créame, no me fascina la idea de irme sobre todo a meces del parto, pero si algo he visto a través de mi viejo es que como padre de familia uno hace lo que sea porque su familia esté en el mejor ambiente pocible. Ojalá me perdone, no permita que ella me odie tanto, y más aún, me aga saber por mi padre si cuento con su ayuda en este aspecto (ni si quiera le dirá a mi madre que me voy, sólo lo sabe usted, mi padre y mi hermano). Mi vuelo sale en 3 días. Espero me eche la mano._

 _Kevin McCormick (quién más, jaja). "_

—" _Qué horror de ortografías por Dios"_ —Disipó esa distracción de su cabeza recopilando el motivo importante de lo que acababa de leer. —Entonces… está más que decidido. — Su esposo asintió tomando de vuelta la hoja y guardándola pero ahora en el estuche de su guitarra como _Lorde_. —Es que yo no sé.

—Sharon, es decisión del chico. Lo va a hacer por nuestra hija y nieto. —Ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama abrazados. —Desde toda la mierda del "Whole Foods" y las reformas de la ciudad South Park se volvió un lugar costoso para vivir. —Acarició la coronilla de su esposa pensando en la reacción de su hija cuando al fin se enterara que el padre de su hijo estaba en otra ciudad. —Cuando lo piensas está siendo todo menos egoísta. Además puede que sólo trabaje allá por un tiempo y regrese pronto.

—Es una posibilidad, sí. —Randy besó la frente de su compañera y la miró a los ojos.

—Sólo tenemos que sacar a Shelly del pueblo cuando eso ocurra.

—Los…—Balbuceó mirando al cajón a lado de la cama. —Los billetes a esas aguas termales que Abuelo le dio por su graduación. — El hombre se acercó y en efecto sacó 4 billetes azules de viaje. Lo que restó esa noche fue dar la noticia a sus hijos del viaje que harían en 3 días, sacar las maletas del closet y evitar a toda costa que Shelly quisiera ir a ver al chico. Si iba a irse, al menos le iban facilitar el que no se arrepintiera.

* * *

—No entiendo por qué tuvimos que gastar este fin de semana los boletos que me dio Abuelo. —Soltó abruptamente una vez más, debido a comentar lo mismo repetidamente durante todo el trayecto. —Además no me lo consultaron. _Estúpida familia._

—Yo tampoco. — Replicó Stan sin quitar la vista de su 3DS ni dejar de presionar los botones. —Me estuvieron recordando toda la semana que no podía salir con los chicos por estudiar para recursar Matemáticas Administrativas y ahora nos vamos 5 días del pueblo. —Sus padres se miraron con complicidad.

—Lo sabemos pero casi nunca tenemos oportunidad para salir en familia, Y Shelly… —La miraba por el espejo retrovisor. —Cuando tengas a tu bebé menos tiempo tendrás para salir a distraerte. Es bueno para los dos que se relajen. — Los hermanos Marsh se miraron sin estar convencidos y regresaron a ignorarse el poco camino que quedaba a las dichosas aguas termales.

—Llegamos. —Anunció Randy estacionando a la primera su auto a las afueras del gran pórtico de madera que los separaba del lugar de reposo. Era un lugar rústico, de esos a los que se va a todo menos a turistear, algo fuera de lo común, pacífico y con cabañas rodeadas de una armoniosa fauna. Le entregaron la llave a Shelly para que tuviera el "honor" de ser la primera en ingresar a la cabaña asignada a la familia. Dejó su maleta al borde de la entrada y subió las escaleras eligiendo su cuarto. Se recargó en un mueble, una especie de estante repleto de platos artesanales y pasó su mano sobre la superficie de este limpiando el polvo a la vez que marcaba en su celular el número de Kevin. Lo intentó dos veces más pero era lo mismo: número no disponible o fuera del área de servicio. Ignoraba que en ese momento el muchacho estaba recibiendo su finiquito y estrechando la mano del señor Broflovski, divisando el taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

—Tarado, préstame tu teléfono. —Se refirió a su hermano mientras este cruzaba el pasillo con sus cosas y las de su hermana eligiendo el cuarto de al lado. Sin esperar respuesta les esculcó la chaqueta obteniendo el aparato y golpeando su frente. Hizo lo mismo que momentos anteriores, marcar a su celular. Nada. —Carajo. —Sería una ofensa para el intelecto del pelinegro no formular qué estaba ocurriendo. ¿Un viaje improvisado (a una distancia considerable del pueblo por cierto)? ¿No poder localizar a su cuñado? ¿Que ambos no se hayan visto en los últimos días? ¿Y lo que le dijo Kenny sobre San Francisco? ¿Y además que el chico inmortal lo haya ignorado en la escuela?

Stan se deslizó por el pasamano de las escaleras pegando un brinco que hizo sobresaltar a sus padres.

—Stanley, ¿qué…?

—Eso me pregunto yo. —Irrumpió señalándose. —Algo está pasando aquí, o mejor dicho ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?—Cuestionó con tono persuasivo. —Y no me digan que no saben. ¿Qué le están ocultando a mi hermana? ¿Qué hay sobre Kevin?—El amante de la naturaleza conocía perfectamente a sus padres. Hacer preguntas abiertas no servía de nada, pero si empezaba a acorralarlos bombardeándolos con opciones tarde o temprano sucumbirían (sobre todo su padre) y se les caería el teatro para terminar confesando.

—Con un demonio, Stan. Deja las cosas así. — Sharon se golpeó la frente. De nuevo su esposo la había cagado. _"Y pensar que todo iba bien, que logramos llegar hasta acá"._ Pensó.

—Sabía que era relacionado al dichoso trabajo fuera del pueblo. —Aseguró con los brazos en jarra sobre su cintura.

— ¿Trabajo?— Shelly llamó la atención de todos descendiendo las escaleras con sosteniendo su reproductor de música y acariciando su abultado vientre. Antes de que le indicara que algo andaba mal, Randy atinó a taparle la boca con la mano a su hijo. Quien no supiera que son familia pensarían que lo estaba secuestrando o algo por el estilo.

—Un trabajo que le ofrecieron a tu papá, mi cielo. —Ladeó su cabeza logrando ver a su hermano siendo sujetado y el cuál este le hacía la miraba con los ojos lo más abiertos que podía. —Papá, suéltalo. Lo estás lastimando. —Retiró el brazo del alrededor del cuello del menor y lo haló hacia ella. Por acto reflejo ambos miraban amenazante a su hijo, como si esto fuese a evitar que dijera lo que sabe. —Mojón…

—Shelly. — La detuvo tomando una distancia considerable de sus padres por sí se les ocurría perseguirlo al empezar a hablar. —Mis papás no te quieren decir la verdad, pero creo que Kevin está a punto de irse a San Francisco. — La chica estaba a dos de echarse a reír cuando la duda cruzó por su mente. Exactamente las mismas sospechas que su hermano menor. Resumiéndose a no tener ni puta idea de dónde estaba el susodicho desde hace 3 días. Ahora ya no sonaba tan descabellado. Se giró sobre sus talones hacia sus padres.

— ¿Es cierto?—Ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar ni le daba la cara a su primogénita. — ¡Les hice una pregunta, mierda!—Replicó enrabiada obligándolos a hacerle frente.

—Era por tu bien. —La afirmación de su padre le fue lo suficientemente convincente para llegar a la conclusión que en todos los escenarios era el que menos quería escuchar; Kevin estaba por irse de Colorado, si no es que ya lo había hecho.

— ¿Por qué no lo hablaron con ella?— El adolescente tomó la palabra provocando que su padre se abalanzara contra él. Sharon se limitó a ponerse entre padre e hijo.

— ¿Qué te crees? ¿Piensas que con esto quedaste como el bueno y nosotros como los malos? ¡Tú no sabes las decisiones que uno toma cuando se es adulto!— Quién sabe qué locura habría cometido Randy cuando los 3 escucharon el sonido de unas llaves y una puerta abriéndose. La mujer notó que las llaves del auto y Shelly ya no estaban ahí. Y bueno…

— ¡Shelly!— Gritaron al unísono los padres al oír el sonido de un motor alejándose.

—Si algo le pasa a tu hermana caerá sobre tu consciencia. —Sentenció Randy corriendo hacia la recepción principal del lugar no muy lejos de ahí para pedir ayuda. —Maldita sea la hora en que le enseñé a manejar.

—No fuiste tú, fue tío Jimbo. — Su mujer presintió que tarde o temprano esto terminaría así. Siempre es así en South Park. Era ahora cuando se cuestionaba cuando accedió a, en cierto modo, traicionar la confianza de su hija.

Si tuviera que describirlo en una palabra, porque jamás fue buena definiendo lo que sentía, se podría decir que Shelly Marsh se sentía abandonada. La gente pensaría que estaba haciendo demasiado drama por nada. ¿Y qué si él se fue para hacer más dinero? Aunque no se lo hubiera consultado "debería estar agradecida", pensarían. Sólo le importaba llegar a Colorado para ver si al menos podía pedirle una explicación de frente.

Así como tampoco le importaba lo que marcaba el velocímetro del auto.

Como lo había comentado con su amiga el día de la graduación, con esa que andaba por Estambul. A quien le revelaría que la coraza no tenía sentido frente al mayor de los McCormick. Que encontró una persona que la hacía realmente feliz con todo y su humor agrio, sus chistes malos y su coquetería. A quien la hacía sentir segura por mucho que ella pudiera cuidarse sola.

—Ni de chiste se va ahora. — Ahora no ama a su hijo porque gracias a este le dieron su lugar en la familia, sino porque la mantenía unida a Kevin. Mismo motivo, distinta recompensa. Ahora enfrentarlo ignorando que el chico ya no estaba en su pueblo natal sería complicado. Porque en estos meses nadie podía negar que Kevin era un chico de palabra. Que prometió hacerse cargo, pero que no necesariamente eso significaría que estaría junto a ellos todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo recriminárselos si él estaba cumpliendo? Tendría que encontrar otra manera, u otras palabras para que se quedara o regresara. Shelly no lo necesitaba; como podía lo quería. Y reconocer eso asusta, cansa. Y combinado con el sueño de sólo 3 horas que la chica tomó por levantarse temprano y viajara con la familia era perfecto para una tragedia.

— ¡Niña quítate!— No supo el momento en que se quedó dormida. Afortunadamente logró maniobrar el volante para evitar que cayera al voladero pero no lo suficiente para evitar que el auto chocara de frente contra la pared de concreto del costado. Los pueblerinos se abalanzaron a socorrerla. Era definitivo, ya no podría alcanzarlo. Y eso la sentía hacer sentir peor que el sangrado que la cubría.

* * *

—Y este es tu cuarto, chiquillo. Creo que no es necesario que te enseñe el resto de la casa ya que la conoces por las fotos que le mandé a tu padre. — Kevin recibió un caluroso apretujón de manos y arrastró los pies a su nuevo escritorio y con la intención de irse familiarizando con todos esos documentos con los que estaría condenado a trabajar durante los próximos meses.

—Gracias por la oportunidad, tío.

—Para eso está la familia, ¿qué no?—El corpulento hombre se retiró con su séquito de trabajadores. Sonó el teléfono de la casa el cual sería atendido por alguna de las tantas sirvientas de la casa. No pasó mucho cuando el hombre regresó extrañado al cuarto de recién llegado. —Muchacho, es tu padre. Que no se pueden comunicar contigo. — le ofreció el teléfono inalámbrico mascullando que le indicaran que hablaría con él después como respuesta. —Parece alterado. — Inquirió animándolo a dar un paso al frente y atender. El chico suspiró y sin oportunidad para hablar primero escuchó.

— ¡Es Shelly! Hace unas horas tuvo un accidente en el coche de Randy. — Y había perdido el miedo hace mucho de ver a la gente pelear o gritarse, pero nunca que alguna vez le dijeran que se había accidentado (a excepción de su hermano, que ya más bien era costumbre) pausando su respiración dejó a su padre terminar. —Acaban de llevarla al hospital del pueblo a las afueras de South Park.

— ¿Cómo está?—Su alterado tono de voz le extrañó a su tío quien seguía en la habitación.

—Sus padres ya van para allá.

— ¡Eso no fue lo que pregunté, carajo! — El hombre de la casa trató de calmarlo pero el chico le indicó que no se le acercara. — ¿Entonces? —Seguía sin respuesta alguna. Tapó el parlante de la bocina y se dirigió al mayor. —Tío, _mi chica_ tuvo un accidente. Tengo que regresar.

—Lo siento, muchacho. —Se ajustó los pantalones y el sombrero de paja. —Te aclaré que el trabajo era de inmediato. Me haces falta así que no te puedo dejar regresar por ahora. — Intentó debatir pero por su porte y la seriedad que había adoptado su cara sabría que no serviría de nada.

—Es que…—Regresó la atención al lento hablar de su padre, y paciencia era lo que menos tenía de sobre ahora. Pensaba cosas como que hubiera ocurrido si no se hubiera ido o si al menos lo hubiera hablado con ella. Se le venían imágenes espantosas a la cabeza, Shelly siendo entubada por todos lados, o con una venda en la cabeza, con la ambulancia manchada con su sangre, o quizá a punto de darla como muerta. La maldita culpa. —ella…—Sería Stan quien la vigilara en caso de que no pudieran hacerlo Randy o Sharon. Sería Kenny quien la visitaría a él y Stan después de la escuela. Sería su madre quien iría a cuidarla por las noches. Y sus amigas quienes la visitarían aunque Shelly no pudiera escucharlas. Son ese tipo de cosas, esa impotencia las que les hacen querer dejar todo y regresar con quienes aman. Pero no es así de fácil. Se queda y confía en que los demás ayudarán a sus cercanos.

Eso es lo que un padre es orillado a hacer.

.

.

 **No se espanten, señores. Esto no va a atener partes de Stenny –aún 7w7- oh, y evidentemente yo no escribo así, el mail de Kevin estaba bien y ya después le movi para esos horrores de ortografía xD en realidad pensaba mandar a Kevin aún más lejos pero prefería dejarlo así, no es mucha distancia pero es algo. Lo hice largo para darles la cantidad de palabras en el capítulo que merecen :33 que lo hayan gozado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo y nos vemos en el último capítulo de este "pequeño" longfic. Annyo *3***


	4. Be somebody I

**He salido de la cueva en donde me escondía ;-; no voy a dar excusas, pero sí voy a explicar algunas cosillas.**

 **A quien aún sigue la historia ¿recuerdan que dije que sería el último capítulo? Pues resulta que entre más sea mi culpa por tardarme en actualizar, más palabras salen de mí XD de manera que les traigo de golpe ¡los últimos 3 capítulos de la historia! (era eso o uno capítulo con más de 12,000 palabras :v, se los dividí para que no fuera taaaan pesado).**

 **Por cierto, este capítulo y el siguiente están en cierto modo inspirados en "Be somebody" de "Thousand Foot Krutch" ;)**

 **"South Park" es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿¡Ella qué!? ¡Dilo de una vez!—Sus gritos habían llamado la curiosidad de algunos trabajadores y personal del servicio de la casa, y sus murmullos entre ellos intentando intuir lo ocurrido sólo escrutaban su intento por mantener la calma.

— Calma, muchacho. —Su tío aproximó con cautela sus manos al teléfono que sostenía como si quisiera quitarle un arma con el que amenazaba cometer una locura. Este, en su espasmódico estado no objetó. El mayor escupió una ramita de paja que movía entre su boca y se aclaró la garganta no sin antes girar y pedirle a los entrometidos con un ademán que regresaran a sus labores. — ¿Stuart? ¿cómo se accidentó la chiquilla? ¿cuál es su estado?— Eso es, sólo necesitaba que esas dos preguntas tuvieran una respuesta no tan desalentadora para no escabullirse y regresar al aeropuerto. Al fin y al cabo las maletas aún estaban hechas.

— Para no hacerte el cuento largo, la chica tuvo un accidente en auto cuando se proponía regresar al pueblo. Ella no sabía que Kevin se iría a trabajar contigo hasta San Francisco y quiso evitarlo. Creo que chocó contra un muro, no lo sé.

— ¿Y lo otro que te pregunté?—Inquirió preparado para salir de la habitación en cualquier momento si la respuesta no era una que quería que su sobrino escuchara.

— Tampoco estoy seguro. Pero la madre de Shelly dijo que afortunadamente la ambulancia no demoró en llegar.

— Entiendo. — El mayor sobó su barbilla y por última vez acalló con la mirada el incesante "¿qué dice?" del joven. — Kevin sabe que no puedo dejarlo ir ahora. Mis tierras y el cultivo necesitan toda la atención posible después de la jodida plaga de la hacienda vecina. Necesito a alguien en el área de calidad y él es el único de mi gente que concluyó la preparatoria.

— ¡Pero tío...!

— Aunque...—Irrumpió colocando con fuerza su mano en el hombro del chico obligándolo a permanecer sentado sobre la cama.— Si todo va bien, en poco menos de un mes podré adelantarle sus vacaciones y regresará a Colorado por unos días. Lo juro por mi ganado. —El regordete alzó el mentón sin dejar de apoyarse en su hombro. — ¿Qué dices, sobrino?

— ¿Por qué no irme ahora que puedo?

— ¿Y qué crees que podrás hacer por tu chica ahora? ¿Acaso eres médico? ¿O uno de sus padres? Lo único que harías sería estorbar.—Al otro lado de la línea Stuart se quedó callado, haciendo uso de la fe que pocas veces proclama tener para que Kevin comprendiera la buena intención de su tío debajo de su ácida forma de responder. Su tácita actitud en espera le rogó a su esposa que siguiera conduciendo la vieja camioneta en su camino al hospital, y que él la pondría al tanto en el momento que colgara la llamara.

— ¿Y qué hago, eh?— El joven se sacudió la cabeza varias veces empeñado en borrar de su mente las engañosas voces inventadas que sentenciaban que Shelly no despertaría.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Que esa chiquilla apenas si puede ser vista entre tanto cable, o que los doctores entran y salen de su habitación. Y hasta lo peor. Pero te has puesto a pensar que en realidad no haya sido algo grave. —Kevin no cesó de parpadear repetidamente para aminorar la acuosidad en los ojos. — Con suerte y tuvo sólo un raspón o golpe. Tu padre dice que la ambulancia llegó en buen tiempo. Así que me parece que tienes dos opciones; quedarte aquí y ahorrar todo el dinero que quepan en tus bolsillos para la salud de Shelly y el chiquillo, o regresar a Colorado con lo último que te queda de billete arriesgándote a hacer nada, y peor, a que tu chica no quiera verte. ¿O enserio crees que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos después de no avisarle que te irías?

—Pues...—Estaba claro que lo primero que haría cuando lo viera sería comenzar a presionar el botón para que el personal médico lo sacara de su habitación, y eso en el mejor de los casos. Si no es que primero le arrojaba las almohadas y charolas de comida haciéndose confiar de su maldita y excelente puntería. Y tampoco quería que su estado de ánimo se alterara y con eso, desencadenara una reacción negativa en ella y en el bebé.

El mayor sonrió convencido de que su sobrino al fin estaba reflexionando, y quitándose su sombrero y reposándolo en la alborotada cabellera del chico regresó su atención al teléfono.

—Stuart, Kevin se queda. Y tan pronto pueda yo mismo lo subo en uno de mis aviones privados a Colorado. — Cubrió un momento la bocina para llamar a una de las mucamas que pasaba por afuera de la habitación y le pidió que avisara en la cocina que le prepararan algo ligero de cenar al muchacho. — Y dile a sus suegros que estará en comunicación tanto como se pueda.

—Te lo encargo. Y gracias. — Mandó una última despedida a su primogénito y colgó. El mayor le pidió que esperara a que la cocinera subiera con su merienda.

—Es lo más que puedo hacer por ti ahora, sobrino. — Volvió a acomodar su cinturón y con dificultad debido a su edad y peso logró arrodillarse y ponerse a la altura del castaño aún reposado en cama. — Cena y descansa, que mañana comienza el trabajo duro. Tendrás todos los teléfonos y computadoras de la casa a tu disposición pero te pido que no pierdas de vista el trabajo.

Cuando al capataz fue a buscarlo, aún pasando de las diez de la noche, el mayor se despidió no sin antes pedirle de nuevo que mantuviera la calma. Que si la situación fuera crítica, ya lo habrían sabido de inmediato.

El primogénito de los McCormick no tenía ni cabeza para desempacar. Ya mañana se pondría lo primero que encontrara en la maleta. Desbloqueó el celular y rogó que su 5% de batería aún le permitiera mandar el último mensaje de texto del día. Claramente Shelly no estaba en condiciones de leerlo. Si no era por estar inconsciente era porque no le vendría en gana. Le costaba admitirlo, incluso para sí mismo, pero la segunda persona en quien más confiaba extrañamente era su hermano. Torpemente, y teniendo que regresarse en varias ocasiones a corregir su escritura, terminó su mensaje y salió de la pantalla sin esperar una respuesta de Kenny.

 _"Kenny, por favor mantenme al tanto de lo que ocurra con Shelly, sobretodo si el viejo trata de ocultarme algo. Trataré de comunicarme con ustedes las veces que pueda. Cuídate tú también, marica. Y gracias."  
_  
Su celular no tardó en vibrar después de haberlo enchufado para recargar la batería. Su hermano menor le había respondido con un _"OK"_ y una seña ofensiva. Enseguida, una de las cocineras ingresó sosteniendo un plato con fruta de temporada, cereal integral y un vaso con leche, que no tardó en demorar y meterse a la cama aún con la ropa puesta.

—En cierta forma, creo que yo provoqué el accidente de Shelly...

* * *

Tras casi tres semanas de arduo trabajo de todos los empleados de la hacienda, la zona de siembra a lo largo de las tierras del mayor parecía estar dando frutos. La situación de la plaga no sólo le había pegado fuerte al tío de Kevin económicamente hablando, sino que había tenido un efecto preocupante en el abastecimiento de los principales alimentos de los pueblos cercanos, al ser su marca la principalmente vendida y reconocida por lo accesible que era. Y no se diga la necesaria baja a los salarios de los trabajadores.

En este tiempo, Shelly no había contestado alguna de las llamadas o mensajes del padre de su hijo. Sin embargo, gracias a que estaba en contacto con su propia familia y con la familia Marsh, además de los mensajes a escondidas con Kenny para corroborar la información, podía permitirse estar tranquilo la mayor parte del día.

Tal y como le dijo Kenny, parece que dentro de su somnolencia, Shelly había alcanzado a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad el día del accidente. El bebé no había corrido el peligro que se pensó pero debido al giro que tuvo que dar al auto y al impacto, su cabeza rebotó contra el volante, provocando que sangrara de este y de paso, de su nariz que también se la fracturó.

 _—También tuvo algunas fracturas en la espalda y sobretodo en el cuello. La última vez que la vi aún usaba el collarín._

 _— ¿Estaba consciente cuando la llevaron al hospital?_

 _—No. Pero sólo fue un desmayo por el susto y el cansancio_

 _— ¿Entonces...?_

 _— Después de varios estudios en ella y en el bebé, determinaron que ninguno corría un peligro real. Tu hijo está bien._

 _— ¿Están en casa, entonces?_

 _—No hasta donde yo sé._

 _— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No estás con ellos?_

 _— Creí que mamá te lo había dicho pero ya veo que no. Salí de Colorado. La escuela organizó una especie de campamento de supervivencia y llevo fuera dos días fuera, y el celular de Stan está en reparación. Regreso en dos más, el domingo._

 _— ¿A la princesa le van a enseñar a hacer nudos y galletas?_

 _— ¿Quién te dijo que estaba en el campamento, imbécil? Cerca de aquí hay un casino en donde dejan entrar a menores por un buen soborno. Es fácil escabullirse de aquí._

 _— No vayas a regresar con una infección a South Park._

 _— Tranquilo. Yo sí sé protegerme. Mejor cuelga y regresa al trabajo, si es que enserio haces algo productivo lo cual dudo._

 _— Si supieras, marica. Pero te lo agradezco, Kenny._

 _— Ya me besarás los pies cuando regreses. Saluda al tío de mi parte._

Aún estando tan lejos, no podía librarse de una especie de conexión con Shelly, una que formaron durante cinco meses antes de que Kevin viajara a San Francisco. Aunque ella no quisiera saber nada de él en este tiempo, eso no quitaba el que ella ya supiera todo de él. Shelly estaba al tanto de miedos, fobias y hasta alergias que ni la propia madre de Kevin sabía que tenía.

Shelly sabía quién era Kevin en realidad. O al menos en su mayor parte.

— El sabor está bien pero lo que me preocupa es la presentación. — Y en tan sólo 3 semanas, Kevin había aprendido tanto el proceso de recolección y producción de muchos de los alimentos que se consumían cotidianamente así como la relación que se tenía con otras marcas importantes. No se había percatado del momento en el que pudo entablar conversaciones de negocios con algunos de los socios de su tío sin soltar improperios, o cuando comenzó a tener más cuidado no sólo con su aspecto personal sino en su fuerza bruta, dejando de tener los raspones y moretones en cara y cuerpo que usualmente se provocaba sin saber exactamente cómo.

— ¿A qué se refiere, joven?

—Me he dado cuenta que este tipo de material se fricciona entre sí, y cuando hay muchos paquetes en los embarques que se llevan a la ciudad, pueden llegar abiertos. — Tomó dos de las empaques que contenían zanahoria y ejemplificando lo dicho anteriormente pudo demostrar cómo de abrían de las orillas. —Además, los colores que emplean en el diseño hacen que se pierda de vista el nombre de la empresa.

— Eso lo hace el chico de relaciones públicas. Viene una vez al mes.

— Le diré a mi tío que lo traiga una vez por semana. Aquí se podrá hacer un mejor producto pero debido a la imagen y presentación, la nueva empresa de hidroponía nos está pisando los talones. — Los relinches llamaron su atención. Su tío había llegado de revisar las tierras con uno de los peones a quien le entregó su caballo y le pidió que regresara a ambos equinos al establo. El joven le entregó dos paquetes nuevos a los trabajadores para que hicieran lo mismo que él hace un momento y estos comprendieran mejor que el material de empaque debía ser cambiado. Estos hicieron una tímida reverencia y corrieron a los campos, asombrados del descubrimiento del muchacho. El mayor palmeó su espalda y lo felicitó.

— Parece que ya te acoplaste al trabajo y a la gente de aquí. Te ganaste su respeto.

— Antes no habría podido. Ni siquiera tenía amigos en la escuela y ahora puedo cruzar más de dos palabras con ellos.

— Ojalá sigan trabajando así cuando no estés.

—Eso espero... ¿qué?— El mayor soltó una carcajada y del bolsillo del pantalón sacó un sobre sellado y se lo entregó al castaño. Le inquirió con la mirada que lo abriera. Este agitó un poco el contenido y rompió el papel por las esquinas tomando con las puntas de los dedos el contenido del mismo. Su mandíbula abría un poco más a medida que pasaba sus ojos por encima de lo que parecía ser un boleto.

— Esto es...

—Regresas a Colorado hoy en la noche. —Kevin no se midió en soltar expresiones de alegría y no dejar de agradecerle a su tío. — También hay unos cuantos billetes. Para el taxi de aeropuerto a casa y algunas cosas que necesites comprar ya sea para ti, tus padres o Cherry.

—Shelly, tío. Se llama Shelly. — Un nombre demasiado tierno para alguien que en definitiva no lo era. Seguía pensando en eso, y en ella, todos los días. — Pero ¿no habías dicho que hasta dentro de un mes?

— Le dije a tu padre que si todo salía bien, en un mes podrías ir a visitarlos. Pero gracias a tu ayuda hemos avanzado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Mi hacienda se puede mantener unos días sin ti. Además, confío en que los trabajadores sigan haciendo sus labores tan bien como contigo. — Claro, le había prometido su primer "adelanto de vacaciones" cuando el negocio de su familiar pudiera salida flote de nuevo. Y eso le hacía pensar que en realidad no debía empacar demasiadas cosas para el viaje que haría en 6 horas más.

— ¿Cuánto?

— ¿Cuánto qué?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dejarás que me quede en South Park?— El mayor se cruzó de brazos y se plantó firme.

— Tres días. — Kevin lo miró incrédulo. ¿Tanto se había emocionado para estar fuera sólo tres cochinos días? Ni siendo su sobrino favorito veía una posibilidad de convencerlo que fueran al menos dos semanas, por lo que dejó esa posibilidad en un sueño antes de frustrarse.

—Cinco.

—...

—Cinco días. No más. — Una de las empleadas lo buscó anunciando la llegada del representante de su principal comprador. La siguió no sin antes girarse de nuevo al chico y chasquear los dedos algo molesto por haber sucumbido ante alguien.— No te quedes ahí. Termina tus deberes y corre a hacer tu maleta. Cuando termines búscame para decirle al chofer que te lleve al aeropuerto.

— Dijiste que viajaría en uno de tus aviones privados.

— Me quitaste las ganas...

* * *

— Que bueno que ya estés en casa. Debes estar harta del hospital. — Stuart entró a la habitación de la hija mayor de los Marsh y dejó una canasta con frutas en el tocador, apartando con su mano tantos globos de helio con figuras de animales y mensajes de "Recupérate pronto". Escuchó un gruñido a sus espaldas y lo tomó con humor. Últimamente la chica no le respondía con otra cosa que no fuera "sí", "no" o "más o menos" cuando le preguntaba acerca de su estado. — Mi esposa viene mañana a visitarte. Karen se enfermó y viajó a verla. — De nuevo un monosílabo como respuesta. Stuart reposó su espalda en la puerta de la habitación comiendo una de las manzanas de la canasta que acababa de traerle a Shelly. —Supongo que estás molesta conmigo por parecerme tanto a Kevin y recordártelo. No te culpo. Enserio.

La chica negó con sus manos algo apenada y Stuart aprovechó esto para arrojarle con delicadeza una de las peras en la canasta para que la atrapara y comiera algo.

—No es...—Comenzó mirando el fruto ahora en sus palma derecha y posando su mano sobre su vientre con la libre. —No es lo que cree.

— Yo creo que sí. — Añadió divertido. — Pero como te dije, no te preocupes. Por cierto...—Miró la hora en su celular y lo guardó enseguida. Un muy buen presentimiento le dijo que faltaba poco tiempo para que saliera de la habitación y dejara entrar a otra que seguro no tardaba en llegar. — Hoy no me has preguntado por mi hijo, como haces todos los días. — Suspiró tendidamente. — Si Kev supiera que te preocupas y nos preguntas todos los días si hemos hablado con él, se pondría a llorar peor que una niña. Aunque no hayas contestado ninguna de sus llamadas.

— El hecho de que quiera saber qué está haciendo no quiere decir que no siga encabronada con el ojete de su hijo, señor. — Hincó sus dientes en la pera y limpió los restos de su boca con pañuelo desechable encima de su buró. — Son dos cosas distintas.

— Y no lo justifico. Hasta yo apoyé su idea de que se fuera a San Francisco sin decírtelo. Y no te lo recuerdo para que te sientas mal.

— ¿Entonces?

— Es sólo que me llena de orgullo que lo haya hecho. — Si Stuart fuese unos quince años menor que Shelly, se habría sentido con la completa libertad de arrojarle la lámpara de buró justo a la cabeza. Ese no era el caso, pero por Dios que le estaba perdiendo el respeto a Stuart sólo por ese comentario.

— ¿Orgulloso de que me haya abandonado?— Su suegro, aún jactancioso pero consciente del origen de la molestia de la joven, negó con la cabeza.

— De que fue la primera vez que mi hijo pensó tanto en alguien y no en sí mismo. — La chica masculló cosas inentendibles sin quitarle el aire de padre conmovido a Stuart. — Y pensar que el cigarro y el alcohol era lo único que me hacía sentir más cerca de Kevin como padre. Tendré que buscar otra cosa en común con él.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Cuando Carol salió embarazada de Kev, le dejé en claro que no cambiaría ninguno de mis hábitos por ella o el bastardito que tendríamos. Era joven y quería seguir divirtiéndome. Probar mi límite con el alcohol y hasta con algunos alucinógenos. Salir con chicas más atractivas que Carol aun si ya estábamos casados. Y si me placía, buscar un trabajo sólo de medio tiempo para llevar el dinero necesario a casa y el resto del tiempo hacer lo que quisiera.

— ¿La señora McCormick aceptó?

— Por supuesto que no. Pero no fue tan necesario a fin de cuentas.

— ¿Por qué?— Sin quitar su atención del relato de su suegro, guardó su celular por debajo de su almohada ya que no había dejado de sonar desde hacía unos minutos.

— Porque parecería que todo eso lo dije de dientes para afuera. A medida que mis padres me obligaban a pasar más tiempo con mi esposa, dejé de salir a fiestas. No pasaba de tomar dos cervezas diarias, dejé las drogas por un tiempo hasta que se embarazó de Kenny, e inclusive por voluntad propia pedí que me aumentaran las horas de trabajo, obviamente para que me dieran un mayor sueldo. Días antes de que Kev naciera entendí que pasar tiempo con Carol había dejado de ser una obligación.

—Fue un cambio para bien, supongo, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver con noso...?— La sala de la casa Marsh se llenó de expresiones de alegría y silenciándose entre los asistentes cuando sonó el timbre y dejaron ingresar a la persona que había llamado a la puerta.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a mi muchacho llevarse un cigarro a la boca?

— No lo sé, cuando yo estaba en mi ¿tercer mes, tal vez?

— ¿Y verlo tomar?

— No lo recuerdo. —Stuart pudo sentir y escuchar que alguien subía los escalones y se aproximaba al cuarto donde hablaban. Quitó su espalda de la puerta y se preparó para salir en cuanto esta se abriera.

— Es porque, por su propio bien y el tuyo, dejó de hacerlo. Si no fuera porque tendrá un hijo pensaría que sus cigarros electrónicos y el gusto que le agarró al agua mineral son síntomas de que es gay. Cuídense los dos. — Podía inmutarse de abrir la puerta porque alguien más lo había hecho por fuera. El jefe de la familia McCormick pasó de largo por el recién llegado aunque susurrando un "bienvenido" asegurándose de sólo fuese escuchado por el joven que pasaba a su lado. Se escuchó a Stuart gritarle a Randy por la escalera que encendiera el televisor porque el siguiente partido de la temporada estaría por comenzar.

—Ey.— El joven esperó cualquier gesto o movimiento proveniente de Shelly que pudiera más o menos considerarse una invitación para pasar a su habitación y acercársele, o al menos que no había una amenaza latente de que comenzaría a gritarle. Pero la unión que sin paciencia se formaba entre sus cejas al fruncirlas y dejarlas prácticamente como una sola línea lo dejó a raya de la entrada.

Mientras tanto, a Shelly se le removió el estómago poniendo de lado el movimiento del bebé en su interior. Sintió su cara arder y su mandíbula endurecerse y eso no le gustaba. Con los años y un poco de terapia había dejado esos síntomas de su enojo crónico hacia, bueno, todo ser vivo. Y ahora Kevin venía a arrojárselos a la cara de nuevo. Hacía al menos 5 años que había dejado de sentirse de tal manera.

— ¿Qué quieres?— ¡No lo creía! Había tardado menos en dirigirle la palabra de lo que había imaginado. Dos palabras, dos pequeños pasos que podía dar hacia adelante. Pensándolo mejor, sólo daría uno y medio.

— ¿Capullito?— Le llamó más en un intento por sondear su estrategia de primero hacerla enfurecer con el fin de hacerla hablar todavía más y después arreglárselas para revertir lo hecho. Pero lo más angustiante es que no parecía tener efecto alguno de cualquier índole en la castaña. — ¿Caramelito? ¿Generala Mojón?...Shelly...— Ni la más mínima señal de que una agresión nada tenue se cocinaba en su boca. Ya estaba. Había logrado romper a Shelly Marsh; la persona con la mecha más corta en todo el condado. — Oye...

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Es lo que quería preguntar, mejor dicho. — Otros dos pasos, si a eso podía llamársele arrastrar los pies por la alfombra.

— Vine a verte, ¿a qué más?

— ¿Casi tuve que morir para que te remordiera la conciencia y quisieras regresar? Wow, hice algo increíble. Qué buena soy. — Soltó con sorna dando otra mordida a la fruta que en ningún momento soltó. — Creo que es un poco tarde. Como puedes ver, estoy bien. Ya puedes largarte otra vez.

—Perdóname. — Eso no era la siguiente línea en su guión. Era más bien explicarle que no fue su intención y por qué lo hizo. Pero inminentemente, la culpa que sentía por el accidente en que se vio involucrado no sólo su amiga sino su hijo encresparon sus entrañas, su moral, y su latir por alguien que no fuera sí mismo. —Enserio, perdón. —El castaño se aproximó con la culpa sobre su espalda y aún con el peso de su maleta de viaje en el hombro. Shelly desvió su mirada y se apoyó en sus brazos para terminar de enderezarse y apoyarse en la cabecera.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?

— Por no haberte dicho lo del empleo en San Fr...

— Haz memoria. — Interrumpió. — Me dijiste que tenías una oferta pero que, según tú, "no te irías en mucho tiempo", "que tenías aún mucho que hacer en este jodido pueblo", y que "estarías para burlarte de mí por lo neurótica que estaría cuando naciera el niño". — Artículo exageradamente haciendo algunas comillas con sus dedos sobre lo que escupía con rencor. — Mentiste.

Kevin asintió. El hecho de que todos los días llamara para preguntar por la salud de ambos, que enviara parte de su sueldo a la cuenta de su madre para dárselo a los Marsh, y en dejarle cinco o seis mensajes de voz diariamente a Shelly para que recordara que aún a distancia trataba de estar con ella en ese momento, se volvieron un cero a la izquierda. Ya no tenían valor aparente.

— No sé cómo, y tampoco tengo intención de excusarme. En ese momento creí que sería lo mejor que podía hacer. Que lo que ganaría trabajando allá compensaría de alguna manera el no estar aquí.

— No te reclamo el que te hayas ido. Esa fue decisión tuya. —Sollozó tratando de fingir que era hipo. — Sólo el que no me lo hayas dicho que lo harías. Me subestimaste.

—No fue mi intención.

— Ya te diré yo por dónde me paso yo tu maldita intención. — Con desgane, arrojó el fruto en algún punto cualquiera del suelo y sin ánimos de mirarlo a la cara. Todavía no. — ¿No será que se te hizo más sencillo elegir esa opción porque en realidad tienes miedo de convertirte en padre?

— Lo hice más por la parte económica. Pero puede que haya algo de razón en lo que dices. — De un momento a otro, Shelly ensañó su mirada en él, inquisitiva. — Trato de ser valiente...creo que más bien soy un chico atrapado en un hombre. O al menos de una imagen de hombre que apuré a que se acrecentara. Quise, y quiero aún, ser el mejor padre que pueda desde el principio.

— ¡Yo no quiero sólo un padre para mi hijo! ¡Yo quiero un hombre!—Le empujó por el estómago causando apenas que el chico retrocediera unos pasos por el impulso. Shelly arrugó entre sus manos las sábanas a las que se atenía desde que Kevin comenzó su discurso de disculpa. Ni en vidas pasadas se creía capaz de decir lo que hace unos segundos. Pero le dolía desprenderse de una parte de su orgullo, y sobretodo si eso hacía que Kevin pensara que era otra de esas chicas que al final, por muy intimidantes que fuesen, no podían concebir la vida sin un hombre a su lado.

Ese dolor de admitir que en su realidad, comenzó a querer a Kevin. Y que requería no sólo su atención como padre, sino como posible compañero de vida. Se sentía traicionada no como madre, sino como alguien que se empieza a ilusionar porque podía ser vista como mujer, incluso a su corta edad.

—Shelly, ¿tú me...?— La maleta de viaje de Kevin cayó entrando en el campo visual de la castaña quien no dejaba de mirar al suelo de nuevo como si esperara las respuestas del universo. Sintió cómo se removía su largo cabello temblorosamente. —No quise tratarte como tonta. — El mayor reacomodaba el vendaje alrededor de la cabeza de la chica. Pero lentamente se convirtió en una excusa para dejar ahí sus manos y acariciar la parte afectada. — No se me ocurrió una mejor idea. Lo siento. — Confesó con sosiego mientras terminó por abrazar a Shelly a su pecho sin dejar de hacer tiernos masajes en su cabeza. — Lo siento. No tienes idea cuánto. —Los sollozos de Kevin no consideraron tomar un amplio camino y rápidamente se convirtieron en un llanto que daba respaldo al arrepentimiento con el que vivió esas tres semanas de sol a sol.

—Deberías sentirlo. — Shelly enrolló con delicadeza sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del mayor y cuando su mala postura se lo exigió, terminó por sentarse sobre la cama sin romper el contacto. — Mojón de mierda.

— Dime más. — La chica soltó una expresión de confusión. — Insúltame de nuevo. —Shelly no soportó las ganas de llorar soltando las primeras lágrimas en la camisa sin mangas de Kevin. Pero no aguantó el placer de cumplir su capricho. Al fin lo tenía de frente para insultarlo.

—Marica. Maldito abandona-hogares.

—Ajá...

— Remedo de mongol.

— ¿Qué más?

— Infiel precoz. Malparido. Cara de retrasado. Idiota... — Hundió su rostro en el cálido hueco entre su cuello y su mentón. Pudo sentir el tacto de su gélida mano sobre el vientre. —... Te extrañé.

—No quería hacerte falta. Es por eso que llamaba todos los días para preguntarle por ti a quien se dejara.

— Lo sé. No podía dormir en la tarde porque el condenado teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

— ¿Ahora me crees que estuve preocupado inclusive sin estar aquí?—Shelly aprovechó la cercanía para darle un golpe en la nuca. A pesar de este gesto frotó dulcemente sus manos en los brazos del chico, el cual no llevaba abrigo.

— Estás helado. — Kevin sonrió tomándola por los hombros y alejándose a penas lo necesario para poder mirarse.

—Estaba acostumbrado al calor del campo y de la hacienda. Y por eso olvidé que aquí estamos rodeados de nieve todos los días del año. Por eso no traje abrigo puesto.

—Pendejo.

—Ah, te faltaba decírmelo. — Retiró un mechó de cabello que cubría parte de los ojos de su compañera y descansó su manos en el borde del tembloroso mentón de la chica. —Por cierto, ¿cómo es eso de que me quieres como hombre?— Oh, sí. Shelly planeaba golpearle el brazo hasta que se le agangrenara y se cayera por preguntar eso. Pero eso sería otro día.

Mientras, perdió su mirada entre las demás facciones de Kevin. A lo que más se arriesgaba era a posar especial atención en sus remarcadas ojeras pero jamás chocar sus pupilas. Tampoco perdió su apacible respiración. Sólo se dejaba llevar por ese tierno rubor y la sensación de vapor en sus ojos, justo como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en la cama.

Kevin aún sosteniendo el mentón de la chica dirigía a su gusto su rostro para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos aunque sin lograrlo. Ignoraba cuál era el miedo real de Shelly en ese momento...si fue ella quién lo atrapó primero.

— ¿Qué...?—Por más educado que pudo llegar a ser ahora, su cuerpo lo llevó de regreso a ese toque de salvajismo que inyectaba cuando sus impulsos se salían de control. Y sus labios definitivamente rompieron las cadenas, uniendo sus labios contra los de Shelly ignorando el choque inicial entre sus dientes. Se mantuvo quieto, retándola a que diera una señal de que anhelaba en serio que él cumpliera como una especie de amante.

Cuando Shelly se prendió de uno de sus labios fue la señal que esperaba el joven.

— Victoria. — Canturreó recibiendo un golpe aún más fuerte en sus costillas pero sin perder su atención en el beso en el que manos se esmeraron en prolongar lo más que se dejara.

Su hijo tendría que perdonarla por el calambre en el estómago que acababa de dejarle caer a causa del beso.

[Mientras tanto, en la sala de la casa Marsh]

— Randy, ¿crees que se hayan arreglado los muchachos?—Cuestionó Stuart en una brecha que tuvo entre sus insultos al _quarterback_ del equipo rival.

—Yo no he escuchado que se arrojen cosas ni a la policía. Debe ser buena señal...

* * *

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás, Kevin?— Después de mucho tiempo, ambas familias (a excepción de los hijos menores) se habían reunido para desayunar en casa de los Marsh. Carol había regresado de visitar a Karen quien para fortuna y alivio de todos sólo se trató de un resfriado. Sharon colocó la canasta con pan dulce en la mesa principal y tomó asiento a un costado de su esposo.

— Cinco días. Y eso que mi tío al inicio sólo me autorizó tres. — Dio un sorbo a su taza de café y prosiguió. — Quiero acompañar a Shelly al doctor.

— Ya te dije que la última vez que fui dijeron que estaba todo bien.

— Y yo ya te dije que yo quiero estar ahí para que a ambos nos digan que todo está bien.

— Con un demonio. — Shelly engulló un puñado de fresas de su plato y evitó escupirlas cuando sintió la mano del chico sobre su vientre sin dejar de tener una conversación con Randy.

— Es bueno ver que todo regresó a la normalidad. — Comentó el geólogo secando apresurado un par de lágrimas que apenas se albergaban en la comisura de sus ojos.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Podrían aprovechar para al fin saber el sexo del bebé! Ya es tiempo. — Propuso Sharon radiante y ganando la aceptación de los otros padres presentes. — Si ese es el caso, podemos acompañarlos...

— No se molesten. — Se apresuró el castaño a contestar mientras trataba de convencer a Shelly de que le dejara darle de comer aunque sea una vez al estilo "avioncito".

—No queremos saber hasta el día del parto. — Secundó la joven tratando de quitarle la cuchara a Kevin sin tirar el contenido en ella y ensuciarse.

— ¿¡Pero por qué!?— Espetó Carol.

— Hicimos una apuesta para ver quién se siente decepcionado primero.

— ¡Kevin!

—No lo tomes tan literal, mamá. — Replicó esquivando un pellizco de parte de su progenitora. — Es porque Shelly quiere que sea un mojoncito y yo prefiero una niña. Que sea sorpresa. Con que esté sano nos basta a los dos.

— ¿Hasta eso tienen que convertirlo en competencia?

— Es uno de los pocos encantos que tenemos en nuestra relación. — Defendió Shelly sirviéndose un poco de jugo de zanahoria. — No nos lo arruinen.— Kevin haló su brazo llamando su atención y cuando miró, tenía la manos abierta esperando a que "chocara los cinco" con él, cosa que hizo fingiendo fastidio pero siendo delatada por su sonrisa.

Era cierto; en el pueblo, su relación era la que tenía la química más extraña. O quizá la mayoría de los habitantes del pequeño South Park eran ya demasiado viejos o _cuadrados_ para entender el funcionamiento de las relaciones modernas, y de que cosas "normales" en sus tiempos habían pasado a un plano más implícito.

—Además, no nos regañen sólo a nosotros. Mi hermano y Stan también están organizando apuestas entre sus amigos acerca de qué será. — Ambos cubrieron sus bocas con la palma de la mano descaradamente pretendiendo haber develado un secreto que no querían. — ¿Qué? ¿No les han dicho? Se me escapó.

— Ya verán esos dos cuando regresen mañana...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Quizá tenían la idea de que la reacción de Shelly sería un tanto más "explosiva". Sin embargo, gran parte de mí desde el inicio la vio con un poco más de madurez a lo que se acostumbra en los fanfics y fanarts. Piénsenlo~ quizá ella pudo ser una olla de lava ardiente al inicio pero cuando al fin tuvo a Kevin en frente, eso pasó a segundo plano. Igual la idea de Kevin de darle el discurso infinito de por qué no le dijo del trabajo en San Francisco se fue por el retrete cuando pudo más su culpa. Si aún así lo sintieron "fuera del personaje" pues me disculpo uwu~.** **  
**

 **Next~!**


	5. Be somebody II

**Recuerden, babies; "South Park" es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

—Aquí podemos ver su cabeza. Voy a subir un poco más el volumen para que en un momento puedan escuchar el corazón. — Ambos asintieron a las indicaciones del médico mientras no perdían detalle del movimiento en el monitor frente a ellos. Era exactamente como lo habían visto en las películas; un pequeño ser humano que ahora tenía la misma cara que todos los fetos, pero que en tres meses se revelaría si el gen McCormick o el Marsh resultaba el dominante.

— ¡No me agarres de la mano!

—No te entiendo, ¿me quieres para una relación sí o no?— Se quejó sin verdadero enojo mientras alejaba sus palmas del manotazo que Shelly estaba por propinarle.

—Je, debería dejarse consentir por su marido. Es un momento importante para ambos. — Dijo inocentemente el hombre de bata mientras acercaba el monitor hacia la pareja con cuidado de no desenchufar algún cable.

— No es mi marido.

— Porque no quieres.

— ¡Cierra la boca!

— Perdón que interrumpa. — Se excusó aunque con toda la intención de parar la pequeña disputa entre la pareja. — No les pregunté, ¿quieren saber el sexo del bebé?— Ambos negaron sus brazos formando una cruz frente a ellos provocando la risa del doctor. — Ya veo. Son de esos padres modernos que quieren dejarlo como una sorpresa.

— ¿El doctor pudo entendernos pero nuestros viejos no?— Shelly se encogió de hombros ante la sorpresa del chico.

— Respeto su decisión. Muchos padres lo hacen hoy en día. Pero...— Se giró en su silla gracias a las rueditas de esta y miró quisquilloso a la pareja. — Si me permiten, ¿puedo darles una idea que hará su sorpresa aún más grande?— Ambos se miraron por el notorio cambio en la actitud del doctor, cual niño que busca cómplices para la travesura más memorial de su vida.

— ¿Saldremos heridos?— Cuestionó Kevin algo nervioso.

— Claro que no. Nadie lo hará. — Se acomodó las gafas y notó la aceptación de los chicos para que prosiguiera. — Explico; el hospital del pueblo es aún muy pequeño, por lo que las políticas de este no permiten que nadie mas que el padre esté en la sala de maternidad el día del parto. Sus familiares tendrán que esperar al otro día para visitar al recién nacido.

— Ajá...

— Evidentemente ustedes sabrán el sexo del bebé cuando nazca pero ¿cómo hacer especial el momento en que sus familiares se enteren?— Preguntó retóricamente mientras acomodaba el dispositivo en el vientre de Shelly en búsqueda del corazón del bebé. — Sencillo, yo escribo en un sobre si es niño o niña. Porque créanme, después de muchos años aún sé reconocer el género así que aunque ustedes no quieran verlo, yo terminaré enterándome. — Carraspeó y continuó. — Pongo el resultado en un sobre sellado y ustedes lo entregan a un repostero. Este, si es niño, cocinará un pequeño postre con betún de colores por dentro, como azul y verde. Y si es niña, hará uno con relleno de colores suaves como rosa y violeta. Obviamente la cobertura de arriba será de un color neutro. Mandan a hacer este pastel uno o dos días antes del parto y mientras ustedes están aquí en el hospital, su familia estará en casa llevándose su sorpresa al partir el pastel. ¿Qué dicen?

Shelly esperó a que el muchacho terminara de arrastrar en su cerebro lo dicho por el doctor para terminar de comprenderlo. Pero para ella se escuchaba como un buen plan. Algo cursi pero emocionante al fin y al cabo.

—Debo decir que se escucha algo estúpido. — Sonrió de lado y le dio una amistosa palmada al doctor. — Pero no voy a negar que me agrada la idea.

— ¡Ya entendí!— Espetó victorioso alzando su dedo índice. — ¿Enserio te parece buen plan, Shelly? Porque, a mí también me agrada, pero ¿a ti?

— ¡Dije que sí!— Repitió levantando su puño en el aire amenazándolo por segunda vez. Pero su ímpetu duró un segundo, ya que el doctor le pidió de favor que dejara de moverse tanto para ubicar el pequeño órgano del feto y que pudieran escucharlo.

—Bien, al final les daré el sobre con el género escrito. Sólo aguanten las ganas de echar un vistazo...

* * *

— Regresas mañana a San Francisco, ¿qué te falta por hacer? — Preguntó Shelly sin mucho interés saboreando el batido de fresa con chocolate que Kevin acababa de comprar para ella en un puesto local.

— No mucho. — Contestó de igual manera guardando su celular con desgane. Era el cuarto mensaje en el día en el que su tío entre líneas le recordaba que al día siguiente a primera hora debía estar de regreso en su hacienda. — Siento como si apenas llevara dos días aquí, ¿qué hemos hecho?

— Fuimos al doctor para ver al mojón, compramos una carriola y algunas prendas con los ahorros que trajiste, preguntamos por una escuela de educación temprana, idea de mi madre, por cierto...— Enfatizó y continuó. — Compramos otra pañalera, algunos juguetes, buscamos en Internet qué puedes hacer tú para ayudarme con las contracciones cuando llegue el momento... no recuerdo qué más. — Finalizó haciendo un conteo con los dedos provocando que casi derramara su batido.

— Ese niño tiene que estar agradecido. Se ha llevado todo nuestro tiempo. — Kevin apretujó entre sus manos la lata de refresco que había terminado y con una perfecta ejecución logró tirarla al cesto de basura a unos metros de ellos mientras esperaban el autobús de regreso a casa. Ciertamente, no habían hecho otra cosa mas que buscar lo que, según él, hacía falta para el pequeño. Miró de reojo a Shelly quien tenía una expresión aburrida en el rostro pero fin dejar de mostrar su gusto por la bebida que traía en la mano.

Recordó las palabras con las que perfectamente pudo dejar en claro cuál era su frustración principal cuando se vieron de nuevo.

 _"¡Yo no quiero sólo un padre para mi hijo! ¡Yo quiero un hombre!"  
_  
No la iba a engañar. No estaba en tiempo de declararle su amor, porque era algo que hasta la fecha no podía decirlo sin que fuera la mentira más pura nunca antes dicha. Pero tampoco pecaría de tonto negando que desde niños, Shelly llamó su atención en muchos sentidos. Que fue lo primero que concibió, por así decir, como lo más cercano a una mujer (apartando evidentemente a su madre y hermana). Y que ahora no la quería apartada de su vida, ni a ella ni a su futuro hijo. Iba a hacer todo lo posible porque su extraña "relación" funcionara. Y no sólo eso; que avanzara.

Quería _ser alguien_ que llegara a quererla.

— Ya recordé qué más tenía que hacer. — Corroboró la hora en su reloj, las 19:43 horas, aún idóneo para no permitir que el día acabara sin que la chica pudiera sentir que esos cinco días habían sido provechosos. No esperaron el autobús que recién comenzaba a frenar para hacer parada en donde los chicos esperaban. La tomó del brazo y la llevó en dirección opuesta, la parte más visualmente atractiva del condado, albergue de los locales y tendencias más nuevas para el pueblo. Se sacó el guante y dio un vistazo rápido al dinero que aún traían en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sonrió con seguridad y siguió caminando.

— El autobús ya había llegado, ¿qué demonios haces?— Fue más evidente para ella la intención del joven cuando se posaron frente a su restaurante favorito. De precio razonable, buffet sin restricción o comida a la carta y temático de su banda favorita desde que era una adolescente; "Thousand Foot Krutch".

—Te doy la bienvenida a...— Kevin tamboreó sus dedos en la puerta del recinto a manera de redobles para amenizar la presentación. — Nuestra cita. — Abrió la puerta para dar paso a la futura madre quien no sabía de sorpresa. Por el detalle, sí, pero no tanto por las palabras del castaño. — La verdad lo pensé de improvisto pero ya estamos aquí así que...

— No había venido aquí de que me quitaron mis brackets. — La mesera se acercó a ellos para entregarles el menú pero Shelly aún estaba lo bastante conmovida como para ignorarla y seguir admirando el lugar y las cientos de fotos de los integrantes de la banda. — Mis papás nunca me trajeron pero sí vine un par de veces con mis amigas.

—Pero si aún usas brackets.

—Los estorbosos no.

— Disfrútalo entonces. — La tomó de los hombros y la guió hacia donde la mesera les indicó que tomaran asiento. Él tomó ambos menús y le entregó uno a la castaña. —Shelly...tienes mi completa atención. — Añadió mirándola con dulzura hasta que se percató de que Shelly hacía lo mismo. Parpadeó un par de veces y pasó rápidamente su vista hacia el menú asegurando que todo el menú se escuchaba atractivo.

— Debes saber que no me mediré en cuanto a lo que pida. — Amenazó cruzándose de brazos habiendo decidido lo primero que ordenaría de comer. — Después de todo, comeré por dos.

— Adelante. Pero entre más endeudado me dejes, menos tiempo tendrás para verme porque estaré trabajando 26 horas al día para saldar la deuda.

— No me amenaces.

— No lo hago, tonta.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, la mesera llegó con sus pedidos. Nada más ni menos que delicias fritas y prácticamente todos los aderezos de la casa. Una vez entre tanto no hacía daño.

La cena no tuvo pormenores. Shelly le platicó con lujo de detalle lo que sucedió en el accidente ya sin tanta tirria ni rencor en su manera de explicarlo. Y Kevin le hablaba maravillado de su empleo en la hacienda como Inspector de Calidad, el producto natural que crecía en las tierras de su tío y lo diferente que era la vida allá, con gente humilde que no tiene miedo a quedarse horas extra si el trabajo y el bien del negocio lo amerita.

— Tu tío suena como buena persona a pesar de su gordura.

— Todos los McCormick somos geniales a nuestra manera. Inclusive Kenny, supongo. — Dio una mordida a su hamburguesa sin cuidado de lo que se desbordaba de esta y prosiguió. — Inclusive mi viejo. Me tardé varios años en reconocerlo pero nos sacó adelante como pudo.

Shelly recordó la plática que tuvo con Stuart minutos antes de que Kevin la sorprendiera con su repentina llegada. Y era cierto que había pasado tanto tiempo con el hijo mayor de los McCormick que en ningún momento se percató de algún olor a tabaco o alcohol.

—Después de esto. — Prosiguió.— Podríamos ir por algunas cervezas.— Concluyó probando un aro de cebolla sin quitarle los ojos de encima al chico para ver sus reacciones.

— No puedes tomar alcohol, mujer. — Dijo con un semblante serio.

—Pero tú sí.

— Es que no tengo ganas. Ya.

— ¿Kevin McCormick rechazando una cerveza?— Comentó divertida fingiendo asombro. — Eso no me lo esperaba.

— Ya no me sabe tan buena como antes. Creo que han sacado tantas malditas marcas que arruinaron su sabor. — Shelly asintió pretendiendo creerle. La charla quedó en paz unos minutos cuando la otra duda que quedaba no la dejó comer en paz.

— ¿Sigues fumando?

— ¿Qué te dijo mi padre?— Soltó yendo directamente al grano. El que Shelly dejara caer estrepitosamente su tenedor sobre el plato hizo seguro el hecho de que estaba yendo por el camino correcto en su intuición. — Sabía que no podía callarse las cosas.

— No sé de qué...

— Dímelo. — Shelly en un acto defensivo volvió a tomar su tenedor tratando de encajarlo sólo una vez en la mano de su acompañante. Dejó su acto fallido de lado y sintiéndose acorralada no tuvo más opción que confesar.

— Me dijo que desde hace un tiempo ya no haces esas cosas. Me refiero a...

— Sí, sí, a eso.

— No me dijo exactamente por qué. — Frenó a la mesera que pasaba a un lado de la mesa para pedirle otra limonada y continuó.— Aunque me contó una historia algo extraña de cuando tu mamá estaba embarazada de ti y de cómo cambió por su familia y blah blah blah. — Finalizó limpiando su boca con la servilleta.

— Dejé de fumar porque no lo creí correcto en tu estado. No le hacía bien a ninguno de los dos. — Esperó para señalarla a ella y a su abultado vientre. — Con el tiempo dejé de tener ganas, y también me di cuenta de lo mucho que ahorraba si no compraba cigarros. Aunque también hace un tiempo que quería dejar de fumar. Lo mismo con el alcohol.

— Uh, ¿gracias?— Por Jesús, que apagaran las luces del lugar al menos cinco segundos. O que comenzara un concurso de a ver quién mantenía su cabeza dentro de una caja de cartón por más tiempo. ¿Cuándo es que llegó a su vida una persona tan considerada con ella? Se sentía como el primer hombre que pisó la luna. Que se atrevió a dar paso en tierras inexploradas. ¿Ahora tenía que aprender a recibir ese tipo de cumplidos y preocupaciones? ¿Cómo se respondía a eso? ¿En qué idioma?

Sonrió y le dio una patada juguetona por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Ouch!

— No sé en qué me beneficie pero gracias. Es un gesto muy lindo, aún para ti.

—No me hagas arrepentirme. Después de todo fue por el alcohol que eso...— Enfatizó mirando la barriga de la chica. — fue concebido.

Recordaba claramente cuando todo empezó. Aún con el efecto del alcohol ahogándolos a manos tuvo una oportunidad dentro de su recóndita conciencia que la frenó y le preguntó si estaba segura de proseguir. No es que no hubiesen escuchado a aquella vocecilla tratando de impedir que entregaran su primera vez en un arranque. Dentro de todo, la escucharon.

Es sólo que le dijoron que no molestara.

Y ahora Shelly tenía el pedal hasta el fondo en esa hecatombe de experiencias nuevas. De situaciones que quería vivir con Kevin y con nadie más. Shelly podía ser un puñado de palabras molestas, pero sólo él llegaba a ser, cómo decirlo, la música en que se acomodaban y hacían ver a la chica como una persona normal, y no como el monstruo en que se vio desde su infancia.

Ella quería _ser alguien_ que perdiera el miedo a entregarle su confianza al indicado…

* * *

— ¿Llevas todo?

— No llevo el refrigerador de mi casa ¿a eso te refieres?

— No seas tonto. — Shelly miró por la ventana de su habitación. De nuevo estaba nevando en South Park pero sinceramente ese pasatiempo de pasar horas mirándola la nieve caer nunca había llegado a aburrirle. Sostuvo su celular y logró escuchar el altavoz que les pedían a los pasajeros comenzar a abordar. — No sé por qué insististe en que no fuera a despedirte al aeropuerto.

— Porque tenía que estar aquí muy temprano. ¿Para qué te iba a despertar?— Kevin cubrió su cara con su mano. Era imposible tragarse de nuevo esas encantadoras frases que escapaban sin intención. — Además, tendrías que regresar a tu casa en taxi. Y no confío en los conductores de aquí, ¿y si alguno te secuestraba y no volvía a verlos? ni pensarlo.

— Vete ya. Perderás el avión.

— Apenas es la primera llamada. Tengo tiempo. — Ambos rieron, sin embargo, Shelly no pasó por alto el tartamudeo del otro lado de la bocina. — Perdona. — Si disculpó adelantándose a que la chica se había dado cuenta de su tono de voz.— Estoy algo nervioso.

— ¿De qué, mojón?

— De dejarlos de nuevo. — Confesó observando cómo las demás familias se despedían de sus seres queridos y comenzaban a abordar el avión.

— Estaremos bien. Tengo a ambas familias encima de mí todo el tiempo.

— Si está bien, entonces no me montes una escenita de rabia cuando regrese en tres meses.

— ¡Lo haré si me vuelves a mentir!

— Prometo que no. — Ambos quedaron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Kevin dejó escapar una risa lo bastante falsa para ser notoria. — Je, ¿este es el momento en donde digo "regresaré pronto por ti, amada mía"? Porque si es así, espera sentada.

— Sabes que no espero eso. — Su cara se tornó roja y caliente al recordar que prácticamente le había confesado a Kevin que había comenzado a sentir algo más fuerte por él y que no había paso atrás. — ¡Y no juegues con eso!

— Capullito...sabes que no puedo decir algo tan ridículo como "te amo" ¿verdad?

— No gracias. Se escucha bastante extraño. — Confesó tranquila mientras le enseñó el dedo de en medio a Butters quien pasaba montado en su bicicleta por afuera de su ventana y aprovechó el paseo para saludarla.

— Pero sí me gustas. Es algo que no te dije. — Se acomodó su maleta de viaje y se levantó de su asiento estirando las piernas y avanzando hacia la fila de abordaje. Shelly boqueó intentando recuperar la compostura. Si tan sólo Kevin la estuviera viendo en ese momento sería uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida. — Lo suficiente para no perderte el interés y ¿quién sabe? capaz y al final me atrapas, capullito. — Añadió divertido mientras la pareja de anciano de adelante comentaban conmovidos las palabras de Kevin alternando su mirada entre ellos y el joven quien aún hablaba por teléfono.

— ¿Qué tan sinvergüenza eres como para decir eso tan natural?

— Sería más difícil confesarte esto si estuviera mintiendo, _Shelly-Belly~._ — Cuando faltaban cuatro personas para checar su boleto, lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta. — Tengo que colgar. Te veré en tres meses. — Con un tenue "adiós", terminaron la llamada. El timbre de la casa Marsh sonó. Eran dos de sus amigas quienes la visitaron después de no verla desde su accidente. El primer tema de conversación entre las chicas fue por qué el repentino semblante de felicidad en el rostro de Shelly. Y es que sin haberlo planeado, eso había logrado el chico.

Kevin apagó su celular y buscó su asiento dentro del avión. Miró que a un lado suyo, había una pareja de recién casados que harían escala en San Francisco para su luna de miel (o al menos eso era lo que conversaban animadamente). Su vida estaba por dar el cambio más radical en tan sólo tres meses. Había muchas cosas que quería hacer, y momentos en qué estar.

Y había uno más que no planeó cuando se bajó del avión hace cinco días...

Quería llegar a ese punto, quería _ser esa persona_ que en el futuro pudiera ver a Shelly y pedirle matrimonio…

* * *

— ¿¡Dónde está Kevin!?

— Fue a encender la camioneta, cariño. Tu papá se la prestó para ir al hospital. — Aclamó Sharon en un intento por calmar los gritos de dolor de Shelly. E inclusive en momentos se sentaba a su lado en un intento por sincronizar sus respiraciones y disipar un momento su mente de las contracciones.

Habían pasado los tres meses y ahora ambas familias se preparaban para darle la bienvenida al primero nieto. Había que decir que Shelly también reconocía la gran cantidad de dinero que Kevin había ganado en ese tiempo. Pasado el parto tenía intenciones de regresar por un tiempo más y en cuanto tuviera suficiente solvencia económica reservada para algunos años volvería a South Park. Y además, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el primogénito de los McCormick le tomara cierto cariño a su trabajo. Por primera vez, y después del basquetbol, era algo que le apasionaba en la vida. Aprender él en un contexto fuera del que creció y ayudar a los trabajadores a entender cómo eran las cosas en la ciudad.

La fortuna les había sonreído y, sin algún contratiempo, había llegado a South Park el día anterior a la fecha programada del parto.

— ¡La pañalera ya está en la camioneta!— Espetó Stuart al filo de la entrada.

— ¡Tiene el tanque lleno de gasolina! Llegarán sin problemas. — Añadió Randy apoyándose en Stuart, agotado del ajetreo de las cosas que faltaban conseguir para irse de una vez al hospital.

— ¡Hijo, vete ya! — Le ordenaron al unísono fijando de nuevo su atención en el chico. — ¡Se les hará tarde!

— ¿No se les olvida algo?— Saltó incrédula Sharon ante la momentánea ignorancia de ambos hombres.

— ¿Como qué?

— ¿Como yo, por ejemplo?— Shelly levantó la mano con una expresión igual o más molesta que la de su madre, sus gritos de dolor se acrecentaron cuando ambos hombres la ayudaron a ponerse de pie y llevarla a la camioneta. Antes de cerrar la puerta del vehículo, Sharon tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su hija y depositó un beso en la frente de esta, llena de orgullo de que su hija mayor estuviera a unas horas de pasar la vida a otro ser. Shelly sonrió cohibida y cuando Carol terminó de dar su bendición a su primogénito, los jóvenes se despidieron de sus familias emprendiendo su camino al hospital.

— ¡No manejes como bestia, Kev!— Fue lo último que espetó Stuart cuando los tres decidieron entrar de nuevo al hogar de los Marsh. Carol regresó al interior de la casa terminando de ayudarle con la tarea a Karen quien estaba de visita para conocer a su sobrino, mientras que Stan y Kenny no se movieron del sillón con toda su atención puesta en una de las películas de "Indiana Jones" a más de la mitad del volumen debido a los recurrentes gritos que hubo por el alboroto.

— Chicos, no están emocionados ¡serán tíos!— Les cuestionó la esposa de Stuart Se limitaron a levantar sus brazos y en agitar sus muñecas exclamando un apenas audible "hurra".

— Hagan algo bueno y vayan por el pastel del que Shelly habló. — Ordenó Randy plantándose frente al televisor y entregándole la factura de compra a Stan. Este rodó los ojos y haló del brazo a Kenny para que lo acompañara quien se negaba a levantarse del sofá. Cabe mencionar que Randy aún le tenía algo de rencor a su hijo menor porque seguía convencido que en parte fue su culpa el accidente de Shelly por orillarlos a decirle la verdad. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de inquietud se disipaba poco a poco cuando Sharon le repetía que, como adultos, fue su responsabilidad no subestimar a su hija y dejar los problemas de pareja, ahí, en pareja. Y que Stan no había tenido la culpa de ninguna de las decisiones que el calor del momento les llevó tanto a Shelly como a Kevin y a ellos mismos a tomar.

Stan tomó su llavero de delfín y le pidió a Kenny que cerrara la puerta tras de ellos. Para piedad de la flojera que se cargaban por ser sábado, la pastelería quedaba a siete minutos caminando.

— Están haciendo mucho escándalo por esto. — Bufó Kenny con las manos en los bolsillos. Su amigo le dio la razón leyendo el total del costo del pastel y asegurándose de llevar suficiente dinero.

— Estoy feliz por nuestros hermanos pero los adultos hacen mucho ruido. — Esperaron a que diera el siga y prosiguieron su camino a la pastelería. — Inclusive sentí lástima por mi hermana. La atiborraban de información a la pobre. — Kenny miró de reojo a su amigo y sonrió.

— Hay que prometer que no tendremos hijos. Jamás. — El rubio puso su meñique frente al pelinegro, quien alzó una ceja.

— No estoy seguro...pero está bien. — Stan unió su meñique al de su amigo, sellando la promesa de unos adolescentes que no entendían estas cosas tan "complejas". Ingresaron al hogareño local y se acercaron al mostrador en donde los atendió un cordial hombre mayor con un delantal puesto.

— Hola. — Stan se estiró y le entregó la factura al señor. — Venimos a recoger ese encargo.

— Oh, el del bebé. — Ambos asintieron mientras Kenny no le quitaba la mirada a un pastelito de mousse de chocolate y se relamía los labios condenando al vidrio que los separaba. El amable dueño no tardó en traer el pastel para apenas unas doce personas con cobertura de _fondant_ blanco y algunas perlas de azúcar color dorado. — Sólo déjenme buscar un domo adecuado para que se lo lleven sin problema.

— Gracias. — Asintió con simpatía. Se giró a Kenny quien no dejaba de recitar odas a todos los postres frente a él.

— Si fuera legal me casaría con todos ellos.

— El problema es que ni es legal, ni es sano para tu cerebro. Deja de mirarlos. — Pero el rubio se opuso a obedecerlo. Stan comenzó a halarlo por el cuello de su playera en un intento para que al menos se enderezara. — Entre más los veas, más se te antojarán.

— ¡Los quiero!

— Además tienes que ayudarme con el pastel. — En el forcejeo, Kenny al fin logró quitarles la vista, pero el brusco movimiento hizo que no tuviera control de la parte de arriba del cuerpo, dando un ligero rozón al pastel que llevarían a casa y moviendo un poco de la cobertura de _fondant_. Stan soltó un gritillo asustado. — ¡Rápido! ¡Cúbrelo como estaba!— El inmortal no objetó pero antes de mover sus dedos para tratar promediamente de arreglar el pastel se quedó mirando fijamente el relleno de este.

— ¡Stan! ¡Mira los colores!— Mandó las ganas de querer guardar la sorpresa para sí mismo al carajo y se acercó a su amigo. Ambos miraron asombrados alternando su mirada al pastel y entre ellos. Kenny gritó de alegría, y terminando de cubrir su "crimen" en el pastel comenzó a dar saltos en su lugar. No obstante, debido al calor del momento, no tuvo pudor en tomar a Stan por la nuca y plantarle un sonoro beso ante la sorpresa de los demás comensales y del dueño que acababa de llegar con el domo y comenzaba a guardar el pastel.

— ¡Kenny!— El pelinegro posó sus dedos en la comisura de sus labios que aún se sentían tibios por el gesto de su amigo. — ¡Qué mierda!

— ¡No pude evitarlo!— Se defendió en medio de su euforia debido a ser el primero en la familia de enterarse del resultado. — ¡Con esta apuesta gané suficiente dinero para apartar el nuevo videojuego de "Punch Squad"!

— Ejem. — El amable dueño llamó su atención para entregarles su pedido que ya estaba en vuelto en inclusive adornado con un moño dorado en la tapa. — Su cambio, chicos. — Les entregó algunos billetes de bajo valor y les estiraba el pastel del otro lado. Pero la expresión sugerente y coqueta en el rostro permaneció después de presenciar la escena de ambos jovencitos.

Stan tomó el dinero agradeciéndole de nuevo y avergonzado por la fila de gente formada detrás de ellos, y más que enojados por seguir esperando, asombrados por la situación. El pelinegro intentó cubrir sus ojos con su gorro halándolo hacia abajo.

—Y-yo me llevo el pastel, amigo. — Se apresuró el rubio pidiendo permiso a la gente para pasar.

— Por supuesto que lo llevarás tú. Faltaba más. — Espetó el chico avanzando a zancadas. Ya no podía llamar más la atención que con el gesto "amigable" de Kenny. El rubio no tardó en acomodarse a su lado y abrir la puerta del local. Aprovechando que se veía venir la incomodidad durante un par de días entre él y Stan, aprovecho para terminar de cagarla. Aún cuando la puerta de cristal ya había cerrado, pudo ser escuchado por los comensales y el dueño lo que parecía un golpe con la mano y un par de gritos más de la discusión de los adolescentes.

— ¿¡Y esa nalgada qué fue!? ¿¡Parte también de tu emoción!?

— ¡Te acabo dar un beso! Una nalgada no es para tanto, _Stany~_...

* * *

— Llegaron rápido, muchachos. — Exclamaba Carol limpiando los residuos de colores al terminar de ayudar a su hija menor con la tarea. Kenny se limpió los pies en la entrada y le entregó el paquete a su madre. Al entrar a la sala vio a Stan quien se había acomodado rápidamente en esquina del sillón cambiando los canales de televisión sin decidir por uno, y se mantenía con los brazos cruzados. El rubio hizo un puchero y accedió a ayudar a Sharon a llevar los platos de cristal a la mesa.

— Descarado. — Aún con lo sucedido, Kenny seguía en su nube de algodón y dinero pensando en que pronto tendría su ansiado videojuego, y satisfecho de que sólo ellos supieran el sexo de su sobrinito por ahora. — ¿Cómo puede ir y venir así sin más?— Teniendo la mesa lista y a pocos instantes de partir el ansiado pastel, todos fueron llamados a aproximarse.

— ¡Yo quiero partirlo!— Alzó la mano Karen y sin objeción alguna tomó el cuchillo esperando a que los adultos prepararan las cámaras para tan memorable escena. Probando su paciencia, Kenny se colocó al costado derecho de Stan y este lo miró de reojo. — ¡Aquí voy!— Los flashes y cámaras estaban más que listos encima del delicioso postre al centro de la mesa. Tanto que al momento en que el cuchillo atravesó el pastel (y sin que se dieran cuenta de que la esquina estaba algo sobrepuesta) los mayores no tuvieron cupo en su atención para notar el aullido de Kenny cuando Stan le propinó una nalgada cuatro veces más fuerte que la que él recibió.

— ¡Q-qué alegría!— Gritó camuflageando de alguna manera su expresión de dolor con el momento que todos esperaron durante nueve meses. Se giró a Stan buscando alguna explicación, pero este sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Kenny lo imitó y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza a manera de soporte.

— Es...

— Sí, Sharon...— No era necesario terminar de cortar el trozo de pastel, si al sacar el cuchillo era perfectamente visible el betún de colores rosa y morado...

* * *

— Es una saludable niña, muchachos. — Indicó la enfermera acercándole a la recién nacida a Kevin quien ya traía las tijeras en mano para cortar el cordón umbilical. El aire era festivo aún con los llantos de la bebé y de Shelly entremezclados. Limpiaron los residuos lo más rápido posible y terminando de anotar el peso y estatura, acomodaron a la pequeña en el pecho de la castaña. Nisiquiera Kevin tenía una noción de cuánto acercarse a ambas, sin soltar la cámara. Sentía que era tan frágil que podía dañarla con apenas mirarla.

— Shelly. — La miró y revolvió su cabello apartándole unas gotas de sudor de la frente. — Lo hiciste bien. — Entrelazó su dedo índice con el meñique de la pequeña sorprendiéndole por el acto de aprensión. — Pero yo gané. Es niña.

— Puedo ordenar que te saquen de aquí si sigues con tus estupideces. — Cargar a un ser humano que unos segundos atrás salió de ti no se asimilaba en momento. Y eso hacía que su corcho de emociones como el dolor, la ansiedad, el nerviosismo y un extraño sentimiento de ternura fuera saliendo, abriéndole los ojos de que de ahora en adelante podrían hacerse llamar "padres".

— Tiene que felicitar a su pareja. Le encajó las uñas durante dos horas y nunca escuché un quejido de él. — Añadió la doctora mientras arremangaba la bata del chico mostrando lo rojizo y los rasguños en el brazo izquierdo. El mayor ondeo su cabello orgulloso y comenzó a tomar fotografías de la pequeña, una _selfie_ de los tres, y después una grupal con los doctores que participaron en el parto.

La pequeña había decidido nacer lo suficientemente tarde como para recibir visitas, tal y como lo había indicado el doctor en el ultrasonido. Miró a Shelly conmovido cuando escuchó a la enfermera anunciar la hora del parto. Shelly ya era tan parte de él, que inclusive la bebé había decidió nacer a las 19:43 horas; tiempo que dio comienzo a la primera y única cita que tuvieron en el restaurante preferido de la Marsh.

Comenzaba su vida como verdadero padre, y eso era lo que _anhelaba ser...  
_

* * *

— ¿Y ya decidieron el nombre que tendrá? — Ni bien dieron las ocho de la mañana, el cuarto 412 del "Hospital Paso Al Infierno" se llenó del olor a flores que Shelly tanto detestaba y estorbosos globos de helio con figuras de animales que no se llevaba con el estilo de ninguno de los ahora padres.

Kevin miró a la chica invitándola a informarles lo que querían saber mientras los señores McCormick seguían cargando a la recién nacida.

— Al principio pensamos llamarla como yo para no meternos en tantos problemas pero después comenzamos a buscar algunas opciones como "Dawn", "Terra" o "Blaire". — Hizo pausa en lo que Stuart pasaba a la bebé en brazos de Karen con ayuda de Kenny y asegurándose que lo hiciera de forma adecuada. — Aunque ninguno nos convenció del todo.

— La señora Marsh nos sugirió alguna vez llamarla "Kelly" si era niña.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Randy sacándole la veinteava foto a su nieta.

— Porque, según mamá, combinaba ambos nombres, Kevin y Shelly. — Los mayores suspiraron enternecidos mientras felicitaban a Sharon por tan espléndida idea. — Pero desechamos la idea de inmediato porque se nos hacía ridícula y pendeja.

— ¡Hija! — Le reprendió la de cabello corto provocando gracia en Kevin y poniéndose de pie de un lado de la camilla de la chica para destensar sus piernas.

— ¿Y al final en qué quedaron?— La chica posó su mirada en Stan, quien se encontraba hasta el fondo de la habitación a punto de tomar un racimo de uvas verdes, las cuales escondió en su espalda cuando fue descubierto.

— Odio decirlo, pero en parte fue gracias al cabrón de allá. — El pelinegro señaló a sí mismo y la castaña asintió. — El día que regresaron de su jodido campamento y se puso a ver sus caricaturas, escuchamos un nombre que a ambos nos agradó, y al menos no se oye como seudónimo de prostituta. — Shelly dio un codazo al castaño y aclaró su garganta.

—Entonces...— Se frotó las mano y continuó. — Les presentamos a … Lynn McCormick Marsh.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¿Ves esa tontería de "The Loud House", Stan?— Carcajeó Kenny aunque su gusto no duró mucho al recibir una uva lanzada a su frente de parte de Stan.

— Lynn. — Repitió un par de veces Sharon acariciando la coronilla de la recién nacida que ahora dormía. — Suena maravilloso, cariño.

— ¿Y si hubiera sido niño? — Mencionó Carol con curiosidad. Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas y Shelly no pudo evitar una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica y un suspiro pesado. Kevin colocó su mano encima de su espalda y habló.

— Sólo pensamos en un nombre de niño...— Levantó la mirada hacia todos los integrantes de la familia y prosiguió. — Larry.

— Oh, pues...— Randy se removió incómodo en su lugar. — Habría sido un lindo nombre.

Kevin, Shelly, era el momento de que ahora sí sin excusas ni prórrogas le mostraran así mismos y después a los demás lo que eran capaces de hacer y de ser. Sólo necesitaban una "probada" de lo que eran.

Todos queremos ser alguien, sin embargo nos place llegar a lo que queremos sin hacer mucho esfuerzo o sin ir hacia adelante. Eso no llega a cambios los suficientemente drásticos para ser notados y evaluar si vamos por buen camino.

Y ellos, juntos o separados, _serían_ la mejor familia para Lynn.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok~ ok~ enserio~ los que me conocen saben que llevo una bandera de apoyo al "Style" en mi corazón...pero no pude evitar imaginarme una especie de relación entre Stan & Kenny. Por una escena pequeñita no se muere nadie de decepción XD**

 **¿Qué puedo decir? Me declaro culpable de ser fan de "The Loud House" -3- si no lo han visto, búsquenlo ¡ahora! El nombre de la bebita se me hizo lindo, creo que contiene de ambos "ShelLY" & "KevIN", ustedes entienden~.**

 **Claro que "Larry" fue referencia al episodio de los musicales de Broadway. Habría sido un gran chico :c**


	6. Muñequita

**Se acerca el final de la historia, nenes :33 que este sea el comienzo de una era en donde Shelly Marsh y Kevin McCormick sean más tomados en cuenta /._./**

 **"South Park" es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

[Capítulo extra]

 **.**

 **.**

— Shelly, no te voy a mentir. Yo sinceramente no puedo con esto. — Kevin se dejó caer en la banca de cemento al frente de la gran propiedad.

— ¿Estoy pintada o qué? ¿Acaso crees que yo sí? — Reprochó dando una calada a su cigarro, el único que fumaba al mes. — Ya me cansé. De todo.

— Entonces no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer. — Kevin ajustó la liga en su cabeza la cual sostenía su alargado cabello, no algo que lo hiciera cambiar de imagen pero sí lo suficiente para poderlo sujetar en una corta cola de caballo. — Tenemos que hablar con Lynn. — Buscó con la mirada a una silueta que jugueteaba con un balón de soccer.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Ahora mismo. — Colocó sus manos a forma de megáfono y la llamó en dos ocasiones. La chiquilla pateó el balón atorándolo entre los árboles y corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus padres.

— ¿Qué pasa, papi? — La niña se sentó en el regazo del chico pero sostuvo la mano de Shelly a su lado.

— Renacuajito, queremos hablar contigo. Eres una niña muy inteligente así que sabemos que comprenderás. — Besó la frente de la pequeña y continuo. — Tu mami y yo hemos tenido muchos problemas, y necesitamos preguntarte algo. — La chica enruló sus dos coletas y miró a su madre y de regreso a Kevin.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Bueno, ella y yo...nos queremos separar. — Lynn abrió sus ojos a más no poder y balanceó sus pies que colgaban del regazo del mayor.

— ¿A qué te refieres, papi?— Shelly corrió a las escaleras de la entrada y tomó con ella lo que parecía un bote blanco. Regresó con Kevin y Lynn y empleó sus sientes para abrir dicho bote.

— ¡Mira el horrendo color con el que tu padre quiere que pintemos nuestra habitación! — La niña apenas asomó su cabeza al color marrón que contenía el bote y sacó la lengua en señal de desprecio.

— Papi, parece color mojón. — Shelly se felicitó a sí misma por tener la razón y el voto de su pequeña.

— ¡Pero tu madre quiere pintarlo de color amarillo! ¿Sabes cuántas veces incitará ese color a papá a levantarse al baño por las noches?— Rogó por un punto a su favor mientras tomaba una de las brochas y se la arrojaba a Shelly. — Es por eso que queremos dormir en cuartos separados.

— Ah, te referías a eso. — Lynn llevó aliviada ambas manitas a su pecho.

—De eso hablaba, muñequita. No sé qué pensaste.

— No podemos terminar con la mudanza porque los cuartos no están pintados. Estoy muy cansada y no me puedo dormir ni en mi jodida cama. Es por eso que se nos ocurrió que tú podías elegir el color de las habitaciones.

— ¿¡Puedo!? — La pequeña dio un brinco de las piernas de su padre y corrió hacia la misma dirección donde su madre había tomado el bote de pintura. Los abrió casi todos buscando uno en particular y cuando lo encontró, lo llevó de regreso a sus padres. — Este.

— ¿Verde menta? — Se extrañó Kevin ayudando a su hija a sostener el bote. — Quedamos en que ese lo utilizaríamos para la sala.

— ¿Quieres que comencemos a discutir de nuevo o no?

— Verde mente será. — Se ajustó su gorra y tomó a Lynn en brazos aproximándose a la casa que aún tenían en el jardín un letrero de " se vende", letrero que quitarían por la noche. — Eres la mejor, muñequita.

Shelly contempló a su familia comenzando a preparar las brochas y demás botes, y de vez en cuando embarrándose líneas de pintura en la cara y la ropa. Lo mejor del caso es que no vio pasar el tiempo en los cuatro años que Kevin siguió trabajando en San Francisco, y que inclusive hicieron de él un hombre reconocido entre la gente de negocios de la ciudad. Ahora trabajaba en la sede de la empresa de su tío en su pueblo natal, South Park.

Ella, entre noches que duraban apenas un pestañeo y cambio de pañales sincronizados con tener la nariz metida en un libro, pudo obtener su título en Turismo. Y él, gracias a la modalidad en línea puede presumir ahora de ser Ingeniero Ambiental.

También la tomó por desprevenida -y mucho- la noticia de que Kevin regresaría permanentemente al pueblo. Y más aún, que empacara sus cosas porque comenzarían a buscar una casa donde vivieran los tres.

Lynn convivió con un padre a través de las tabletas electrónicas, pero los regalos que llegaban para su cumpleaños y navidad nunca faltaron.

— Shelly, no te hagas la desentendida y ayúdanos, si es que quieres dormir hoy adentro y no a la intemperie. — Voceó Kevin mientras cargaba en brazos a Lynn para pintar el marco de la entrada

— Iré cuando me venga en gana.

Al final, Lynn no sólo llegó para que Shelly y Kevin pudieran ser alumbrados por la atención de sus familias, sino para convertirse en personas diferentes. Kevin, para aprender el fruto del trabajo duro y encontrar su pasión en el camino. Y Shelly, para asentir a que había un hombre que al no verla como un monstruo, le ayudaría a convencerla de que en realidad no lo era.

Shelly también tuvo la oportunidad de viajar sola algunas veces a San Francisco y alojarse algunas semanas en la hacienda del Tío McCormick y que así su relación con Kev avanzara si querían llegar a llamarse pareja.

¿Habrá funcionado?

— ¡Ven acá de una vez, mujer! — Kevin se giró hacia la pequeña quien había soltado ya la brocha y ahora llevaba algo escondido entre sus manos. — ¿Lista, Lynn? Hay que sorprender a mamá.

Las sudorosas manos de Kevin por lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle, y el anillo de compromiso que escondía la muñequita de ambos...

...podía ser buena señal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **C'est fini** **! Primero, una disculpa por actualizar a casi un año del último capítulo. Créanme que el karma se las cobró dándome un dolor de espalda por 3 días hasta hoy al estar escribiendo los últimos 3 capítulos. Y más importante, muchas gracias a las personas que siguieron este mini long-fic (?) aún cuando no pude arreglar el problema de por qué la historia no se ve en público~ y por apoyarme en darle alas a estos dos personajes que pasan desapercibidos en el universo de "South Park" pero que tienen mucho jugo de dónde sacar XD. De corazón agradezco sus comentarios y visitas.**

 **Nos vemos en otra historia, probablemente one-shot para no andar sufriendo con lo de las continuaciones~ annyo~.**


End file.
